5 years after (haleb mixed with ezria and others)
by prettylittlehaleb234
Summary: after 5 years of being broken up, how will Hanna and Caleb react to seeing each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily all heard a scream. And they knew that scream. It was the scream of their best friend Alison. They had heard it throughout middle school and high school.**_

Today was the 5th year of Ali's disappearance. Five years ago today, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery lost their best friend. It had all happened that one Labour Day weekend. Ali had got back from her holiday, and was getting ready for the sleepover her ad the girls had been planning for over a month. They were going to bring drinks and party til the sun came up. But –A had other plans. They knew what they had to do to be popular in Rosewood, they had to get rid of the 'it girl'; Alison Dilaurentis. –A had once been friends with Alison, but when –A didn't follow through with Alison's orders, she ditched her. Ali found a new group of girls to be her dolls. There was; Hanna-the fat one that Ali could forever tease, Spencer-the brainy one that would do her homework, Emily- the loyal one that liked Ali a lot , more than just a friend and Ari-the funky one who couldn't find herself. And they were like the famous five. Everyone everywhere knew them, more so now considering the traumatic events they have gone through.

They all met up at Spencer's barn. Spencer's parents were lawyers and very successful ones so they could afford big houses and latest technology. They set up the five beds and talked. Ali hadn't shown up yet, but none of them were worried as she was usually fashionably late to things. Hours passed and the girls started to get worried. They heard rustling in the bushes and got freaked. And suddenly a figure dressed in all black showed up at the door. They had Alison in their arms and as soon as they knew the girls had saw them, they ran off…

Around 5 minutes after seeing Ali being dragged away, they all got a text. **In Rosewood, bitches get buried.** It was signed by **–A**. "what just happened?" Hanna had whimpered. "Someone took Ali… one of us could be next!" Aria exclaimed in fear. Spencer told them all too "calm down" and that "everything is going to be okay". The girls all shared nervous glances before locking the barn doors and falling into a deep dark sleep.

The next day the girls woke up and agreed to just pretend they had never seen Ali being carried out of the barn. They went to the precinct and told the police a different version. "we woke up and Ali wasn't there" Emily had said. "we looked for her, thinking she would jump out at us," Aria had continued and then Spencer told the rest of their first big lie…


	2. Chapter 2

_It had been five years since Hanna and Caleb had spoken…_

 _Hanna had moved to New York to pursue her passion for fashion. Caleb had gone to LA on a month's holiday with some of his new college mates. He had had a one night stand. The girl (Charlotte) had gotten pregnant. Caleb had left her, not wanting to be part of it. Hanna had no idea of what Caleb had done, but they had broken up because of the long distance. Hanna had gotten engaged to Liam to whom she had met at her fashion studio. Caleb hadn't spoken to Charlotte, he didn't even know if she had kept the baby. He didn't care. All he wanted was Hanna. He, however, didn't know she was engaged. The others had thought it was for the best._

 _Today they would see each other for the first time in 5 years. Caleb was so excited, whereas Hanna was actually quite scared. She didn't know how he would react to the ring. Hanna missed Caleb more than anything, but she wasn't sure if she still loved him. Plus, her relationship with Liam was good… right?_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I saw him sitting in our special place. We had arranged to meet where we first you know… did it. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Hey" I breathed. He whirled his head around and stood up. We hugged for what felt like hours and then I was suddenly staring into his beautiful chocolatey eyes. I already knew what was going to happen next. I leaned in, and so did Caleb. I saw a gorgeous tent set up behind us with fairy lights hung all around it. "I thought we could do with an upgrade!" whispered Caleb, with his sexy smirk stretching all across his face. "h…how?" I said as he leaded me inside. "Deja vu" he murmured._


	3. Chapter 3

_CALEB P.O.V_

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

" _Morning beautiful" I whispered to Hanna, who was lay beside me. "Oh my god" was the only thing she replied with. And then I saw it. The huge rock on her ring finger. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED HANNA!" I shouted at her. She was scrambling around the tent, pulling on her clothes from last night. "I… I'm so sorry Caleb. But this was a mistake, I love Liam…" and with that she left. She grabbed her keys and rushed off. I didn't know if I would ever see her again._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I can't believe I had a one night stand with my ex. I'm really confused. I love Liam, but I like Caleb. Or… or maybe it's the other way round. My head is pounding at the thought of telling Liam what happened between myself and Caleb. He would kill me. It's like High School (we're in senior year now) all over again, our nickname was the 'pretty little liars' because we kept so many secrets, ourbiggest one being the murder of our best friend Alison. Or maybe the one about_ _ **–A…**_ _they were all big really. And if you're wondering who I mean by 'we', I mean my three best friends. Me, Aria, Spencer and Emily. We were all threatened by_ _ **–A**_ _in High School, they came between me and Caleb up more than once… and hit me with a car. Anyway the first_ _ **–A**_ _turned out to be my (ex) best friend Mona. She went to the nut hospital (Radley) and we haven't had_ _ **–A**_ _threats ever since._

 _I need to tell the girls what happened, so I send out an S.O.S. That's how we'd know something was wrong or had happened to one of us last year. I told them to meet me at my apartment, then started making a coffee, because knowing Spencer she would need one. I hear a knock at the door and someone shout "MAKE ME A COFFEE!" yup, definitely Spencer. "It's open Spence!" I yell back, whilst pouring the tea into our named mugs I kept for when they all visited. I hand her a mug and we sit on the sofa. Soon later Aria and Emily arrive and we are all flopped on the couch. "Han, not being rude or anything but why did you call us out her on a S.O.S?" Aria said all of a sudden. "Well... promise you won't judge me?" Before any of us could speak, our phones sounded simultaneously. We looked at each other and picked up our phones._ _ **I think you should know who your friend has been sneaking around with –A.**_ _Attached was a picture of me and Caleb kissing at our spot…_

" _Guys… listen… I can explain!" I squeaked after seeing all their shocked looks._


	4. Chapter 4

" _It all started when Caleb called. He asked if we could meet, and talk. I didn't want to say no because I'm not that sort of a person. So we arranged to meet at our special camping spot in the woods. So I get there and he's looking as gorgeous as ever, so we hug and then sit and talk. Then suddenly we're kissing and he's leading me into our upgraded tent! I woke up to Caleb, and he saw the ring and… and well I just ran off… Guys what do I do, I mean I have to tell Liam I've told him EVERYTHING, including_ _ **–A.**_ _Help me!?"_

" _Wait… did you and Caleb go all the way?" Em suddenly asks_

 _I bow my head in shame._

" _OMG HAN WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Aria_

" _Says you Ar, you've sneaking around with 'Mr Fitz' for what… almost 2 years now!" I snap back._

" _LADIES LADIES CAN WE NOT!" Spencer says, "Han you need to tell Liam what happened… before_ _ **–A**_ _does!"_

 _Spencer was always the right one. She was right about me and Sean breaking up, right about Mona being a psychopath, and now right about me having to tell Liam. I just don't know how._

" _Spence, how can I? It'll break him!" I whimper_

" _Call him over, we'll all stay and protect you hun," Emily says reassuringly._

 _LIAM P.O.V_

 _My phone bleeps. I pick it up, thinking it's my fiancée Hanna. It says_ _ **BLOCKED NUMBER**_ _. Usually I just delete them, but I had some sudden urge to open it. I don't know why._ _ **I think you should know who your fiancée has been fooling around with.**_ _Attached was a photo of Hanna kissing someone, but it wasn't me. It takes me a while but I finally see that it's her ex Caleb. The message is signed by_ _ **–A.**_ _My phone starts to ring, I sigh and pick it up, about to end the call until I see that Hanna is calling._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey babe, can you come over to my place, need to talk to you ASAP?"_

" _Is this about you fooling around with Caleb?"_

" _w…what h…how?"_

" _ **-A**_ _sent me a text. Thanks for caring hun… wedding off, but you can keep the ring to show that I actually cared enough not to cheat." With that I ended the call. I was fuming. Why would she do that?_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

" _Guys, he hung up. He… he said the w…weddings c…cancelled!" I could barely choke out the words. I just burst into tears. My phone goes off and it's from the one and only_ _ **–A.**_ _It reads '_ _ **guess you shouldn't have fallen for the bus boy!'**_

 _Silent tears fall down my face and I am left alone when the others need to go home…_

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR. AND ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE.**


	5. Chapter 5

_CALEB P.O.V_

 _I hadn't heard from Hanna since our 'fling' two Fridays ago. I was getting worried. She wasn't answering her mobile or texts. I decide to call the home phone. It rings, and rings. Finally she picks up._

" _H…hello?" she whispers._

" _Han, are you okay? You haven't been answering!" I was so worried she had done something stupid._

" _Caleb… I've missed you so so much! I'm sorry I haven't answered, I was worried it was Liam!"_

" _Han, what happened with Liam?"_

" _I don't want to talk about it. Please! Just come over I need you right now!"_

" _I'm on my way!" and with that I'm put of the door._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I really just need Caleb right now. That's why I didn't invite the girls. Caleb gets me, more than any of them. I hear a car pull up. I fling the door open and run out to greet him. He picks me up and spins me round. We kiss, and don't let go of each other. God I've missed him._

" _I need you to tell me you'll never leave me again Caleb."_

" _Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did princess!"_

 _We walk hand in hand to the door, and sit on the couch. With his arms wrapped tightly around my chest, I feel safe. Free from_ _ **–A**_ _and free from Liam. He was a mistake, the only person I could ever marry was holding me like he would never let me go._

 _ **THE FOLLOWING DAY:**_

 _I wake up with Caleb's arms still tightly wrapped around me. He is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. He never lies, is always there for me and hands down the best boyfriend ever. At least… I think he's my boyfriend. I don't think I let him get a word in. I sobbed my heart out and then collapsed on him. I just can't believe he stayed with me._

 _Soon after, Caleb stirs. I greet him with a cheeky kiss and then go back to making us coffee. I realise I'm in my pyjamas, but frown at the fact I was wearing clothes when I fell asleep. If Caleb had changed me (into his shirt) then he must've seen my bruises and cuts that Liam had given me. As if on cue he calls me into the lounge._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

" _Han? Can we talk?" I shout._

 _She walks in and hands me my coffee. I take a sip and put it to one side. She sits down and takes my hand. "Caleb… whatever you saw last night, I didn't do them. It was Liam!"_

" _What do you mean?" I reply, slightly confused. "I was going to ask if we were a thing. Why, Han what did he do to you?"_

 _With a deep breath, she pulls up the shirt I dressed her in. It was too dark last night to see what I'm seeing right now. Cuts and bruises cover her body. A scar along the right side of her hip goes down to her knee. I am already ready to batter the hell out of this creep._


	6. Chapter 6

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _I walk to school this morning with Caleb. Everyone is staring, and I don't like it. Caleb can tell, so he puts his arm around my waist and we walk into school. Aria, Spencer and Emily are all waiting for me. They protectively stand either side of me and Caleb and we walk to our next lesson… English with Mr Fitz!_

 _Throughout the lesson you can see Aria sneak tiny smiles at 'Mr Fitz'; also known as Ezra. Ezra returns them, and like every other lesson when the bell goes, he asks her to stay behind. She tells us "I'll meet you in the yard in five" and then we leave._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I have never felt this way about a guy before. Ezra and I have been seeing each other in secret for the past 2 years. I know it seems strange to have a student-teacher relationship, but I think we really do love each other._

" _Aria, come to mine tonight at 8. I have no papers to mark, we can just sit and talk. You seem a bit off lately." He asks me._

" _What do I tell my parents?"_

" _Just say you're staying at Spencer's, they won't mind."_

" _Okay, but I'm choosing what film we watch!"_

" _I knew you would say that!"_

" _See you later babe!" and with that I go meet the others._

" _Hey Spence, can you be my alibi? I'm spending the night at Ezra's!"_

" _Ugh fine, but next time… ask Hanna!"_

" _Thank you!"_

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I wake up to Hanna sweating and crying. I tell her it was just a nightmare and after 10 minutes of shaking and sobbing she falls back asleep._

 _It feels like Hanna is hiding something from me, and it kills me that I don't know what it is. I want her to feel safe in my arms, but I have no clue what will make these nightmares stop. It happens every night. She wakes up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face. She doesn't tell me what it's about, her excuse being she doesn't want to talk about it. I think it's about Liam, but until she gains trust in me again, I am just going to have to be the shoulder to lean on._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I so badly want to tell Caleb everything. That_ _ **–A**_ _is back, the other things Liam did to me, but it all gets too much when I try. And the nightmares of them both combined is even worse_ _ **. –A takes Caleb and kills him. Liam kidnaps me and rapes me. I never see Caleb again.**_ _And then it stops, and I wake up in Caleb's strong arms._

 _My phone bleeps, and it's the devil himself._ _ **If you keep your nightmares to yourself, I'll make sure they come true –A.**_ _Oh why can't my life be normal?_


	7. Chapter 7

_EZRA P.O.V_

 _I forgot that Aria was coming over. I was expecting her at 8pm. It was now 7:30, the apartment was a mess. I don't know if she remembered, but tomorrow is our 3 year anniversary of when we met. It's also the 6_ _th_ _year since the murder/ disappearance of Alison, her best friend. I asked her here because I want her to feel safe. It feels like she's keeping something from me, and I think I know what it is… because_ _ **–A**_ _has tortured them before. I don't want her or any of the other girls to feel unsafe!_

 _I tidy up the apartment. I make the bed and set out our Chinese takeaway on the coffee table. I download the song B-26 (our song) and schedule it to start playing at 8pm._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I don't know what to wear to Ezra's. I can't wear something too… well you know because my parents would question me. I stick with my short black skater shirt with a crop top that Ezra picked out for me when we went to the mall together. Tomorrow is our anniversary so I bought him a picture frame and filled it with photos of us. Including our very first one as a couple where we had bags over our heads so you couldn't see our faces. We risk everything to be together, that's why I love him._

 _EZRA P.O.V_

 _I hear a knock on the door. Thinking Aria is early, I open it. Instead of seeing my beautiful girlfriend, I see Mona Vanderwaal. She's dressed in all black. "Ezra, it's the_ _ **–A**_ _team weekly meeting in 5 minutes. Where is your mask and black outfit?" she asks._

" _Mona I can't right now. Aria is coming over, so you need to leave… NOW!"_

" _I'll let you off this week, but you owe me big time… Mr Fitz!"_

" _Alright Mona, just leave now," I see. But then I see her, standing at the end of the hall with flowers in her hands. She sees Mona dressed in black, looks at me and her face crumples. She drops the flowers and runs to the elevator._

" _For God's sake Mona, look what you've done!" and I run after Aria._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I can't believe what I just saw. Ezra is working for Mona. Mona is_ _ **–A…**_ _AGAIN. Why would Ezra do this to me? I see him running to the elevator and quickly press the down button. He doesn't get to me in time and I'm going down. My whole life just fell apart. My phone starts to ring. It's Hanna._

" _h…hello?"_

" _Ar, what's the matter?"_

" _Ezra…Ezra is working for Mona, Mona is_ _ **–A**_ _again. Han why were we so stupid?"_

" _Hey, it'll be okay. Come to my place!"  
"No, I…I just want to be alone right now,"_

" _Alright, just don't do anything stupid Ar!"_

" _Goodnight Han," and then I end the call._

 _I run into the house, past my parents and into my room. I can't face anyone right now. I shut and lock my door, and when they come running I don't open it. I just stay in bed. Not wanting to live anymore. I find the knife I keep in the draw and cut deep into my wrist. Everything goes blurry and I hit the floor._


	8. Chapter 8

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _It's been a week since I saw Aria. The last time I spoke to her was when she saw Ezra with Mona (my ex- best friend). Her parents have called us over multiple times, but we know that she wouldn't want us to tell them about Ezra. I go over there, and her parents and Mike are out. I knock on her door._

" _Ar? It's Hanna. Your parents are out, please talk to me!"_

 _I get no response. But I realise the door is open. I walk in and see Aria sprawled on the floor. "ARIA!" I shout! She doesn't respond. There's a note that says she is sorry. She just didn't want to live anymore. She says that she loves us all and hopes we will meet again in a different universe. I nearly collapse. Aria was always the one who was there for me when Ali tormented me about my weight. I can't let her die. It's my job for her to live, otherwise I would never be able to forgive myself. Aria was my best friend. I'm crying as a fumble for my phone. I text Caleb, saying to meet me at the hospital. He replies straight away asking what's wrong. I don't reply. I'm focused on getting Aria safely to the emergency room._

 _When we arrive I see Caleb he looks just as shocked as I was when I saw her. He helps me get Aria and we run to the desk. "Please help me… it's an emergency. My friend…" my voice trails off. The woman behind the desk runs and gets a doctor. We run to an operating room and are told to wait outside._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I heard Hanna scream, but I couldn't reply. I tried to but it didn't work. All I could do was watch my life disappear in front of me. They're going to operate on me. I can hear people saying we're 'going to lose her'. I can't die, I need to speak to Ezra. I'm being rushed into a room. My vision is going blurry, my head is becoming light. I hear people telling me to stay awake, but I just can't. Life goes black._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I need to call Ezra. Get him down here and tell him he needs to sort things out with Aria in case we lose her forever today. I ring his mobile. It goes to voicemail. I leave a message; "Hey, Ezra it's Hanna! This call is about Aria. I don't know what you did to make her this sad, but whatever you did has made her end up in hospital. I don't know if she'll live through the operation, she's tiny and doesn't have a lot of blood. You need to get your lazy arse here and tell me every—" and then I'm cut off._

 _EZRA P.O.V_

 _I get a call coming in from Hanna. I can't face talking to her in case Aria has told her. The strange thing is she leaves a message. She never calls, so I don't know why she would leave a message. I listen to it, and it breaks my heart. Aria is at the hospital because of me. I need to see her, tell her everything, and tell her I love her. She means the whole world to me. I can't lose her. I have nothing left without her…_

 _SPENCER P.O.V_

 _I rush into the hospital, and see Hanna and Caleb sitting in the waiting room. I run over and engulf Hanna in a hug. We cry for a bit together, waiting anxiously for the news about Aria. I sit on Toby's lap, my head in his chest, breathing his cologne. The doctor walks in the room._

" _I'm sorry," he says, "It seems that Aria has gone into a coma!" I watch Hanna fall to the floor. It breaks my heart to see her like that. "D…doc w…wh…when can we s…see her?_


	9. Chapter 9

_ARIA P.O.V_

 _I have overheard the doctors speaking. They said I'm in a coma. So why can't I move, or… or talk? It's killing me. I need to talk to my friends, my family… Ezra. I need Ezra. And Hanna. And the other girls. I need to apologise for doing this and putting them through such pain, and betrayal. I hear footsteps. Please be Ezra. Please be Ezra. I hear a girl crying, two girls in fact. One of them must be Hanna, the other one… maybe Spencer? I hear Hanna go "OH MY GOSH!" and then start to cry again, loud paining sobs. I want to wake up, tell her that I'm sorry, and give her a bear hug. But I can't, because my brain won't let me. It will only let me think. I can't do anything. It's like I'm paralysed._

 _EZRA P.O.V_

 _I drive past red lights, fly past people. I need to get to the hospital. Aria could be dead right now, all I want to know is the truth. I rush to the front desk, tell her Aria's name and she gives me a room number. I run down the hall, knocking into doctors and nurses. I come to room 235. I fling the door open, and see Aria with tubes going in and out of her. I spot Hanna and Spencer crying together, with Caleb and Toby stood next to them. Hanna looks up at me and tries to charge at me. "You son of bitch! Look what you did to her, you monster!" she collapses into Caleb (who was restraining her)._

 _TOBY P.O.V_

" _Ezra, what did you do to make Aria do this?"_

 _Before he can answer Hanna buts in. "He is working with Mona, on the_ _ **–A**_ _team! Aria saw him, and now she's rotting away in a hospital bed. She can't talk, God only knows if she'll survive!"_

 _I can tell this is the truth from the way Ezra hangs his head. "Ezra… dude are you serious? Why?"_

" _I joined to protect her, all of them. I knew if I was part of the game, if Mona was planning something big I could give you all a heads up. But she saw us together and ran. I tried to catch up to her and explain, but she closed the elevator doors. She blocked my cell, and didn't come to school, so I couldn't explain. I can't live my life without her!"_

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I hear Ezra tell Toby all about that night. I feel so bad, I should've known he wouldn't have done anything like that. I want to shout his name, kiss him and smell his scent again. I try and say Ezra. Nothing. I hear the doctor tell them it's time to leave. I feel Ezra's lips kiss my forehead and then the door slams._

 _GENERAL_

 _For the next 2 months, there has been no sign of any improvements. They visit Aria every single day, and stay until the visiting hours are over. It has been a painful time for everyone. Mike misses Aria, but his parents won't let him see Aria because they don't want him to break down. Ella and Byron visit her too, but took the news badly. Byron started drinking, and Ella moved out because of it._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I don't know how long I've been out for, but I know it's finally time to wake up. Ezra, Hanna and Caleb are here. I need to wake up and sort things with him._ I try to call him. _It comes out as a squeal. I hear Hanna rush over in her heals and shout for Caleb to get a doctor. I try again and I squeak this time. I blink. I look up at Hanna into her big blue eyes. She hugs me, and then tells me off for putting her through it. Apparently from her I've been out for 2 months… wow._


	10. Chapter 10

_EZRA P.O.V_

 _I hear people talking. I run into the hospital room and see Aria sitting up straight and talking, it's been 2 months since I heard her loving, gentle voice. I have missed it so much. I sprint to the bed, and when Aria sees me she freezes._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _Ezra is here! He is here, staring at me. I am frozen, I don't know what to say. I beckon him onto the bed. "I'll give the two of you some privacy!" I hear Hanna whisper. "Hey, Ezra," I say awkwardly._

" _Aria, please let me explain. I love you so much, the past 2 months have been the most painful months on my life. I had missed your voice, your smile, just everything about you so God damn much, and I can't walk away today knowing you hate me. I just want to walk away knowing I tr—"_

 _I stop him mid-sentence with a kiss. Something I have been wanting to do since the day we broke up._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I walk into Ari's hospital room to see her and Ezra making out. "Ew… gross guys come on!" I say to make my presence known. "Sorry Han," she replies sheepishly._

" _It's okay Ar, I was only kidding!" I joke, I'm happy she's so much happier than she was before._

 _Caleb walks into the room with a shocked look on his face, and my attention turns away from the happy couple to my boyfriend. "Caleb, babe what's wrong?" I ask._

" _It's my brother, Clay. My mum called…"_

" _Caleb, is he okay?"_

" _No… Hanna. Clay's dead…"_

 _I stand speechless for a moment. He was a perfectly healthy 7 year old. In fact just a couple of weeks before we broke up, we had visited them. I rush over to Caleb and comfort him. Tears form in his eyes and spill onto his soft cheeks. "Hey, baby it'll be okay. I'm with you. Always!"_

" _I love you Hanna Marin!"_

" _I love you too!"_

 _I tell Aria that Caleb needs me right now, and promise to visit her soon. Then I drive me and Caleb home and we sit and talk. Well I talk, he just cries into my shoulder until we fall asleep arm in arm._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _A month has passed since Clay's funeral. When I walked past the casket, I froze. He had only lived up until 7 years old. I had only known him for about 2 years, and know I'm at his funeral. He should be the one at my funeral, in 50 or so years from now. Hanna is coming back from a girl's holiday tonight, and I need to do what I want to do with her here._

 _I hear the car pull up outside, and open the door. Hanna flings herself at me and we share our first kiss in a week. "Hanna, I have something I need to ask you, a favour more so"_

" _Babe, you know I would do anything for you!"_

" _I want to buy an Ouija Board, I just need the chance to talk to Clay, I need this… please?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _When Caleb first asked to use an Ouija Board, I thought he was joking. But I later saw in his eyes that he wasn't. I knew that he needed this, but the whole concept spooked me out. "Y…yes I guess, you kind of do need this!"_

" _Thank you so much Han, I don't know what I would do without you!"_

 _He goes down to the basement and brings the board up. "H…how?"_

" _I figured you would say yes," was all he said, with a smirk._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I set up the Ouija Board. We read the rules out load to any spirit listening. Then I say "Clay, it's me Caleb. I know nothing about you sudden death, so I come here to ask if Hanna and I may speak with you!"_

 _The board slowly moves to_ _ **yes**_ _. My eyes well up with tears. I'm talking to my baby brother from the dead. Just to check it's him I ask a question only he would know. "Clay, how did we meet?"_

 _It spells out_ _ **Hanna,**_ _then_ _ **Internet**_ _and finally_ _ **Plane.**_ _That is true, because Hanna was the one who persuaded me to search for my mom on the internet and travel on a plane to get to Cali. The tears are spilling, and I look over at Hanna who is crying herself. She nods at me, an indication to carry on._

" _Clay, how did you die?" the board spells out_ _ **black**_ _, then_ _ **mask,**_ _afterwards_ _ **gun**_ _and finally_ _ **hoodie.**_ _"Is there anything you want to tell me?" The board spells out_ _ **I love you.**_ _But then it says_ _ **run**_ _and_ _ **help.**_ _I start to panic and start saying "Clay, Clay are you there… Clay!"_

 _The board spells out_ _ **goodbye**_ _for us. Hanna and I run upstairs, and lock the basement door._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I see Caleb's face starting to look worried. "What if I just ruined life on the other side for him, or if I summoned a devil? Oh Han, I'm so sorry!" he whispered. "Baby, its fine nothing can harm him!" I reassuringly tell him. He looks at me. He whispers, I love you and then we kiss, like no one is watching, even though spirits we summoned are probably watching us. I tell him "bedroom" and with that my life gets better!_

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I wake up to Hanna lying next to me. Last night I think we went all the way. In a way I'm kind of glad. I love her with a passion. She gets me more than anyone, anyone. She wakes up and looks at me, and smiles. I love her smile. "Morning hun!" I call to her. She doesn't reply, and when I go over to her she doesn't seem herself. Not this again, this is what broke us up last time. "Hanna, I need you to tell me what the matter is!" I saw slowly. "N…nothing, I'm just paranoid from last night alright," she replys._

 _I sigh and tell her "I'm going for a walk," grab a jacket and leave._

 _But what she doesn't know is I'm going away for a long time, so I needed to do that, otherwise she'd want to follow me and could get hurt. I leave a note;_ **Hanna, I'm going away. It's estimated for about a year, and I'm so sorry I had to leave like this. I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to know that when I'm done doing what I'm doing, I'm coming back for you, and we'll have a real family. I love you so much, princess. Caleb x**

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I got downstairs and find his note. I can't believe he is doing what he did last time. Is he… is he breaking up with me? I need my best friend right now, and because my mom's out of town, Aria is my second speed-dial contact (Caleb was the first). "Hey, Ari I really need you right now!"_

" _Han, you know I can't come over, I'm on bed rest!" Oh I'd forgotten. I hang up and text Spencer and Emily telling them to come over. Almost 5 minutes later they show up at the door, and look worried. "Hanna, hey what's the matter?" Em asks._

" _It's Caleb, he's gone and I don't know when he'll get back," I say timidly_

 _Spencer gives me a huge hug, which Emily soon joins in with. Tears are pouring out of my eyes, and I don't try to stop them. Spencer gets me a coffee, and we chat about life. I suddenly get a wave of nausea, and am sick in the bathroom toilet. "Han, are you okay?" calls Spencer, running and pulling my hair back, something Caleb should be doing. "Yeh, it's probably just from all the tears I've been crying._

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

 _GENERAL P.O.V_

 _Aria has recovered from her coma completely and today is her first school day. Hanna has been having quite a lot of morning sickness, but is still mourning over how Caleb left her. Spencer has won lots of rewards from the school, and recently one an election to be president of the prom committee. Emily was still trying to get over Alison, and had met a girl called Maya. They were all happy._

 _As the four girls sat down for lunch at their table, Hanna stood back up and ran to the toilet. Aria sighed, "I've got her!" and ran after her._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I don't know why this keeps happening, I don't look ill. Aria hugs me, and suddenly asks me, "Han, are you pregnant?" That possibility had skipped my mind completely. "I guess I could be?" I whispered back. Aria says she'll take me to the doctors and we will skip 4_ _th_ _and 5_ _th_ _period. "I'll text Spencer and Emily to cover for us!" Is all she say before dragging me down there!_

 _When we arrive, we are told that we can either take a test or have a scan. I choose scan because the 5 minute wait would be unbearable. Our doctor is called Dr Marley. He is really nice. He talks me through everything, and then takes the blood example for examination. Around 2 minutes later, he comes back in. "Well, Hanna, congratulations my dear! You're pregnant! Around 12-13 weeks old. Please come back for a scan in a month, when you're around 17 weeks"_

 _My life crumbles. But then I realise, this baby is Caleb's too. That means he would have to come back for us. Which means I would see him again!_

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I miss Hanna so much. The work I'm doing is more than half-way complete, so I should be home in time for Christmas! Oh I can't wait to see her. But what if she's moved on, is dating someone else. I told her I would come back for her, but maybe she didn't listen, it was been like 1 month since we last saw each other. I guess if she has moved on, I'll just have to win her back…_


	12. Chapter 12

_CALEB P.O.V_

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER:**_

 _My phone starts to ring, it's my boss. "Hello?" I ask, they never call. "Ahh, yes Caleb I'm afraid your work here is done, we no longer need you. You may go back to Rosewood!" They hang up, and I'm speechless. My job is over early, this mean I can go back to Hanna. This has got to be the greatest day of my life. I get to see Hanna. I get on my laptop and find out there's a flight tomorrow morning to Rosewood. I pay online and pack my things. I hope Hanna forgives me!_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Caleb hasn't called me since he left. All I know is it's been 7 months, 24 days and 16 hours since he left (not that I've been counting!) He just needs to hurry up and come back so I can tell him about Baby Rivers. I hope he doesn't freak out, but he'll probably be able to tell when we see each other as I'll be like a large watermelon._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I decide to call Hanna and trick her. Say I'll be back in time for Christmas. I rings, and rings. I wonder if she has a new number. But then I hear her beautiful voice from the other end of the line. "Hello?"_

" _Han, it's me Caleb."_

" _Caleb… OMG you bastard, why…how…how could you leave me?"_

" _I know babe, and I'm so sorry for that. But it was a family issue that my mom wanted me there for. She said I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't know what else to do. I pleaded for you to be able to come with me, but my mom told me it would be too dangerous. Han, I'm really sorry, but I do love you!"_

" _I think I love you too! But anyway, why did you call?"_

" _To tell you that I should be home for Christmas!"_

" _Really Caleb! That's great, but it's like still 7 months away. I was just kind of hoping you'd be in town for my birthday. It's this weekend, if you'd forgotten!"_

" _How could I forget my princesses' birthday?"_

" _I have to go, I'll see you Christmas," and then she hangs up. I can't believe she fell for it. I have the evening planned out. I've already sorted it with the girls and Hanna's mom. The girls and Ashley are going to take Hanna for a meal, and I'm going to sneak into the house from round the back. There I will decorate it with pictures of the two of us, significant dates and I have a cake made with pictures of her and the girls along the outside, and in the middle is the picture of us where we're sat on a log by a pond, and we're smiling and laughing together. It's my favourite one of us._

 _ **THE NEXT DAY:**_

 _My flight is called, and I join the queue. I look out and see it isn't a big plane, so not many people should be on it. This meant we could get going sooner. I board, and we take off after 5 minutes. It's only an hour journey so I will be back in no time!_

 _The next week consisted of printing photos, having cake made to perfection, buying gifts and planning with the girls. It has been very fun, and I can't wait to see the look on Hanna's face when she sees me!_

 _ **HANNA'S BIRTHDAY (A WEEK LATER):**_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I wake up to my mom singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HANAKINS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!" very off key. I rub my eyes and give her a hug. She puts down a tray of oats, cards and presents on my bed. "I thought you could do with it up here!" she says, and she sits on the end of the bed. From my mom I got the new Chloe drew small textured leather bag I had been dying to get. I also got a pair of uggs, and some grey and pink converse. My dad got me a card, and inside was $500 and the new IPhone 6s in rose gold. "WOW!" I whispered. A note said, for passing your exams! Well done my girl!_

 _Ari, Em and Spence were all waiting downstairs for me. They each had a present for me. Aria had gotten me $50 and a gift card for iTunes, Spencer got me the Ariana Grande perfume and Em got me all of her lipsticks. I pull them into a bear hug and then they tell me they are taking me out for lunch! I go get ready and then we leave. But the only person on my mind right now is Caleb._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I watch them drive away. I sneak in the back and start setting up. I start at the front door, and trail rose petals up into her room. There is a huge present up there (well, just an empty box) and I shall be in there. I hang the pictures of us around her room and then start doing it to the kitchen, and living room. I set out the cake on the side. It's a Victoria Sponge, with icing on the top, with the pictures around the outside. At the top it says, HANNA AND CALEB 2012-2016. There is a date at the top. It says 11/05. Our date. After about an hour of waiting, is see the car pull up. I run up the stairs, trying not to move the petals and jump into the box. My heart is pounding. What if she rejects me?_


	13. Chapter 13

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _I open the front door. Today was such a great day, I'd say 9/10. It would have been a 10, but my knight in shining armour was far away. I step inside, and I'm hit with an emotional outburst. They have hung photos of me and Caleb around the room. But, hold on… they were with me the whole time. I notice a trail of rose petals going up the stairs. I follow them, not wanting to excite myself. The whole time I'm thinking, did Caleb do this? And then I open my room door. There is a tent in the middle of the room. Around it are fairy lights, and inside is the outline of a massive present. I rush over to it, and open up the flap. Caleb jumps out. He's here, he's really here. I start crying, and he comes out of the tent. He engulfs me into a hug, and we stay there for a moment. I look up at his dark chocolatey eyes, and we kiss. Yep, I had definitely missed this._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _It was so good to see Hanna. She looked as gorgeous as ever. My beautiful girlfriend was stood in front of me. I couldn't quite believe it myself. We go downstairs, hand in hand and they are all waiting for us at the bottom._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

" _You guys knew, didn't you?"_

" _Well, you always say you want to be surprised so we figured this would be good!"_

 _I turn to Caleb," I never stopped loving you!"_

" _I never stopped either!" and I snuggle into him. He shows me the cake, and it's just so gorgeous. Aria asks "what does 11/05 mean?" I look up at Caleb and grin, "oh, it was just a special date, that's all!" and Caleb adds in "very special indeed!"_

 _I cut the cake, and we talk. Then the girls leave and my mum makes an excuse to have dinner with Ted. That means Caleb and I have the house to ourselves. For the first hour we sit and talk, and he explains everything to me, why he left. I felt so bad, I mean after everything we've been through I should've at least been there for him. He moves, as if he's uncomfortable, and his hand lays to my stomach. And then I remember, I hadn't told him about being pregnant. "What the what?" he asks, startled._

" _What?" trying to play along in case it wasn't my bump that startled him._

" _Your stomach, it was moving?!"_

" _Listen Caleb, I didn't want to end tonight badly. But I need to tell you something… I'm pregnant!"_

 _He looks angry at first, but then cools off a tiny bit. "Whose baby is it?" he asks through gritted teeth._

" _Y…yours!" I say, scared for the first time._

" _Phew, I thought it was going to be someone else's."_

" _You know there's no one but you!" I reply, and we snuggle into each other. I'm so glad he's back._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _Wow, Hanna just hit me with a bombshell. She's pregnant! I can't believe it. I always wanted a family, and now I'm getting one. Of course I'm going to be there for the baby. I wouldn't want to end up like my dad, leaving his child at birth. I'm so glad to be back._


	14. Chapter 14

_**5 PREGNANT MONTHS LATER**_

 _GENERAL P.O.V_

 _Hanna looked like she was about to pop. They hadn't yet found out the gender as they wanted it to be a surprise. But they had learnt that she was having twins. Hanna was secretly hoping for 2 girls, whereas Caleb wanted a boy and a girl to make it even! Ezra and Aria were fighting non-stop because Aria kept something big from him. Spencer and Toby had broken up, but then got back together. Emily and Maya were still together, but Emily was unaware of Maya's drug problem._ _ **–A**_ _seemed to have backed off (or so they think)._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I still can't believe Hanna's having twins. I couldn't imagine one baby rivers running around (well, crawling around) let alone two! So, yesterday I went out with Toby to look at rings from tiffany's ring shop. I have been meaning to propose to Hanna for a long time, but we've just been so busy buying for the twins. I didn't want to put Hanna in any more stress. I've picked out the perfect one; it's got a big diamond in the middle shaped as a heart, and I also bought her a necklace in the same style, but the word 'princess' is engraved onto it. Ever since my mom leant me all that money, I've been good to go._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Tonight is mine and Caleb's 5 year anniversary. It's the 5_ _th_ _of September, so we plan to go out to dinner, and then Caleb told me he had a surprise for me! It's amazing. I never thought I would be surrounded by so many people I love so much. Ever since Ali disappeared, all I ever thought about was; getting fitter, slimming and being the new 'it' girl in Rosewood. And I did all of that, however I didn't feel like me. And it wasn't a nice feeling, so when Caleb came into my life I did everything to protect him – and that meant breaking up with him multiple times. But hey, we're together now, with two beautiful children coming soon. Which, by the way, are going to be two girls. I have a feeling._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I meet Hanna outside her house at 8pm. A cab drives us out of Hanna's (not mine) hometown to a new restaurant that opened up on the outskirts of Rosewood. First of all we order some lemonade because Hanna can't drink. "This is the first time I'm annoyed about being pregnant!" and she follows with "what are we celebrating?" and with a smirk I say "you'll see!" For our main I order a steak with a side of fries. Hanna (being the vegetarian she is) orders vegetarian lasagne also with a side of fries. She also orders a salad. I'm so nervous. My hands are literally shaking so much. I ask if we can take a minute outside. I whisper to the waitress, and she smiles whispers "congratulations" and says we can come and pay when I'm done._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Caleb leads me outside, and we stand arm in arm on the coast. We take a beach walk, and when we get halfway, I notice somewhere along the beach has been decorated. There's floating lanterns and everything. I start to run to it, and Caleb runs as well. God I'm so nosy. When we get there I see that the rocks around it have pictures of two people strung to them. I realise It's me and Caleb when I take a step closer. Calen grabs some white lilies (my favourite flowers) and gets down on one knee. I start to cry, knowing what is about to happen._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I take her hands (which are shaking) "Hanna Brittany Marin, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always choose you. I can't promise you everything. But I can promise you me, our two children, and my comfort whenever you need it. There has never been anyone but you," and then I remember… I got Charlotte pregnant. I shake that out of my head and carry on, "So what do you say? Hanna, my princess, will you marry me, and we can spend forever together?"_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Oh my goodness. Caleb just proposed. HE PROPOSED. WHAT THE HELL! I'm speechless. I choke out a "yes" and then her stands up and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and he picks me up. We stand there kissing, and then realise we have to go and pay for the dinner. My mascaras smudged and for once I don't care. We walk in, sit down at the table and carry on our dinner. It has been reheated for us, so I smile politely to the waitress. She smiles back and then goes to take an order. Caleb tells me he has "one more surprise" and then gives me a locket. Engraved on the front is 'princess' and on the back 1105. Inside is the first picture of me and Caleb. He tells me "on the right, we can put a wedding photo!" I am so overwhelmed, so we pay and go back home._

 _ASHLEY P.O.V_

 _I hear Hanna and Caleb come in. I walk downstairs and see Hanna has been crying. First I get defensive and run over to her. It's only until I see her hand has been occupied with a ring on her finger. I jump up and down with excitement. The ring looks very expensive and for the rest of the night we are talking about how Caleb did it, and what it was going to be like. I'm very happy for my girl, I knew she would find someone way better than Sean._

 **HEY GUYS, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I HAD SCHOOL, AND THEN A NETBALL PRACTICE THAT OVER-RAN. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR AGES, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY/ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I NEED YOU GUYS TO PM WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO BE CALLED (LIST DOWN BELOW) , AND WHAT GENDER YOU'D LIKE THE CHILDREN TO BE.**

 **GIRLS**

 **SKYE**

 **MILLIE**

 **WILLOW**

 **SOPHIE**

 **BOYS**

 **JAMES**

 **LUKE**

 **SAMMY/SAM**

 **JACOB**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all, so sorry this is late. FanFiction was acting up so I couldn't get story to save. But it's here now! Enjoy x**

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I push and push. I'm sweating and crying. I scream at Caleb, and he squeezes my hand. What seems like a lifetime after, I finally hear our doctor say "Congratulations, one out of two have arrived into the world. You have a beautiful baby girl!" I start to choke up, and cry even more. She is placed in my arms, and Caleb then takes her so he can hold her. "Wow," he said, "we did a really good job, look Han, she has my eyes and your hair!" He seems so excited, and then I realise that I still have one more baby inside of me. This one is birthed a lot quicker, and the doctor reveals the gender, "congratulations, you have another healthy baby girl!" I'm so happy! I always wanted a twin sister when I was younger, because we could sneak around pretending to be one another. Tired, I fall asleep… but now I'm a parent._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I am handed my daughters (one in each hand), and then I sit rocking them by Hanna until she wakes up. Aria, Spencer, Maya and Emily all rush in. As soon as they see me with babies in each hand they freak. We never told them we were having twins, we thought we would make it a surprise! "OMG!" Aria squeals and grabs one off me. "HEY!" I say, startled. "Sorry," Aria says sheepishly. "It's okay, I'm kind of getting used to this too!"_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I wake up to Aria squealing. I look at her, and see she's holding one of my children! I feel so overwhelmed, and then my mom bursts through the door and shouts "LET ME SEE MY GRANCHILDREN!" I laugh and take my daughter from Aria and give her to my mom. She whispers "she's beautiful, job well done!" before handing her to me. She apologises, saying she "is late for a meeting" and then rushes off. The girls say they need to get back to school. At that moment Aria gets a worried Ezra calling her, wondering where she is. She rushes back to meet him, and the rest of them go with her._

 _I look at Caleb. "You know we need to name these two?" he says, "I know. I quite like the name Millie?" "I love it!" I pick up the younger girl, and play with her. "Hello, little Millie! Welcome to the world my treasure!" Caleb picks up the older daughter, and tickles her. I say "what about Willow? It's quite unusual and I really like it!" He nods his head and says "Hello little Willow! Who's daddy's little girl?" I whisper to him "merry Christmas!" as Christmas is tomorrow and he kisses my forehead as we lay together with our two precious gems._

 _ **NAME: WILLOW ALEXANDRA RIVERS NAME: MILLIE CHARLOTTE RIVERS**_

 _ **EYE COLOUR: BROWN EYE COLOUR: BROWN**_

 _ **HAIR COLOUR: BLONDE HAIR COLOUR: BLONDE**_

 _ **D.O.B: 24.12.15 AT 6:34PM. D.O.B: 24.12.15 AT 6:41PM**_


	16. Chapter 16

_CALEB P.O.V_

 _Its Christmas morning. Hanna and I have been up all night because of the twins. They start to cry again, so Hanna and I fetch them from their cribs (we have one each side of the bed, I have Willow, Han has Millie). We lay with them in our arms, and watch the Grinch. When the girls fall back asleep, we turn off the movie so they don't wake up. I go downstairs to let Hanna rest. I whip up some pancakes, spread Nutella and sugar over the two piles and cut them into hearts. With the leftover strips I spell out I LOVE YOU and then I pour two glasses full of innocent smoothies. I carefully place it on a tray and carry it to my princess._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Caleb walks in with a tray of goodies! It smells so good. When I look down at it and see what he did, tears spill. "Hey, why are you crying hun?" he whispers. I reply with "it's just so beautiful!" He kisses me on the nose and says "just like you! Now tuck in before it goes cold. It tastes delicious, and I forget how much fat is in the food I just consumed. I groan because I'm so full and fall right back asleep. Around 10 minutes into my dream about Zac Efron, I am woken by the twins. "They probably want feeding," I tell Caleb, and pick up Millie from her crib. I breastfeed her, and once she is finished, we swap, so I now have Willow and he has Millie. Once they're back asleep, the doorbell goes. We hold our breath, hoping the twins won't wake up. Thankfully they didn't and I go to answer the door._

 _TOBY P.O.V_

 _Me and Spencer built the twins (well I did most of the building) a chest of drawers, and two matching cots. They're both baby blue, and have little elephants painted on. We have lugged it here, so I hope they except it_ _ **.**_ _Hanna answers the door, and looks so happy when she sees us. We step aside so she can see what we brought with us. She squeals, and pulls us into a hug. I help move them in, and ask where they want it putting. They say "we're going house hunting tomorrow, so can we just keep them in the living room for now. This apartment seems smaller every day!"_

 _SPENCER P.O.V_

 _When I see how happy Hanna is when she and Caleb are telling us about house hunting, I almost forget to speak. Then I see it, the massive rock on her finger! "HANNA!" I squeal as I bound over too her and pull her into a hug. "What?" she says, laughing? I drag her hand up, and then she goes "oh yeah, I was meant to tell you all… we're engaged!" The ring is beautiful, and so are the twins. They really are playing happy families._

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

" _So, we have a number of houses in your price range that I can show you. All houses are in-between £400,000 - £650,000. Which one would you like to visit first?" the housing estate woman asks us. Caleb tells her to "just go in order, we haven't got any particular favourites!" And with that we visit each house._

 _When we get to the first house I jump up and down with excitement. The house is a lovely white colour, and is huge! The lady tells us it has "7 bedrooms, which all have en-suites, 9 bathrooms all together, a games room and 3 three floors. The garden is huge and has stables at the back if we were to ever get horses. It also has a swimming pool (Olympic size) and a hot tub/jacuzzi." I can already tell this is the one, but we view all the other ones anyway._

 _When we get back to the housing estate, the woman asks us if there were "any we liked the look of?" I look at Caleb and whisper "I really liked that first one!" and he replies "so did I!" I say to the woman, we really liked the look of the first house you showed us, 11 Mayfair Square. Is it possible to purchase now?" She nods her head and starts typing really fast into her computer. Caleb puts in his credit card, and as soon as the transaction goes through, she hands us the keys, and says "you can move in in a month!" followed by a "congratulations!" I turn around and smile, and we walk away, proud owners of a huge house._


	17. Chapter 17

**_SORRY FOR NOT POSTING HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR THE WEEK ON HOLIDAY AND WE DIDN'T HAVE WIFI X_**

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I'm carrying Willow, Hanna has Millie. Toby is helping the movers place all our furniture where we want it. He's been our saviour, and that's why we agreed to make him the twins Godfather, with Spencer as the Godmother. We walk into our perfect house, and everything hits me. I am actually moving into a house with the love of my life, and we have children. It's a perfect day, and what makes it even more perfect is the fact that the movers have put everything in the right places and can leave us too explore. The girls are asleep, so we put them down in their cribs. They are sharing a room for now, but when they're older they can have separate rooms. While we're there, I set up the baby monitor, so if my fiancée and I (I can't get over that) are downstairs, we will know when they need feeding/changing or just some company._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Today has been perfect. We moved in, Caleb and I had time to relax and we visited our neighbours. To the left are the Jones'. They have two children, an older boy age 3 called Jacob, and a six month old called Izzy, who will be the same age as the girls so they can be friends! To the right are the Smiths'. They have a teenage son and daughter, the daughter older by a year. The daughter Megan has already offered to baby-sit for us. Opposite us are the Nicholls'. They are an elderly couple, and are so cute! I love seeing old people, it makes me so happy!_

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _Hanna and I are watching titanic for some odd reason, she hates it because it's so sad. And also because of how Kate Winslet (Rose) gets Leonardo DiCaprio (Jack). She starts to cry silently because the ship is coming down. I pull her closer to me and hold her. Then the babies start to cry, so we leave the movie to see to them. Han feeds Willow and Millie at the same time, and it's actually quite funny to watch. I'm there for support, in case she were to lose balance but she does it perfectly. I whisper "you're a natural," and she beams at me. She puts the girls back and walks over to me. She wraps her arms round my neck and I pick her up. We stand there kissing, and then decide it's best to go to bed._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _I go to visit Hanna and Caleb in there new house. When I arrive (with Ezra) our mouths drop to the ground. It's huge, and obviously didn't cost what they said. We walk up to their double doors and knock. Within seconds Hanna opens the door. She pulls me into a bear hug and is jumping up and down with excitement! We haven't seen each other since just after I was admitted out of the hospital. Caleb comes to the door, and he and Ezra do that weird man hug. Hanna offers us some wine, but I shake my head. She looks confused because I never normally say no to wine. So I point to my stomach and grin. Hanna screams and pulls me into yet another hug. When she pulls away she's crying, so it's my turn to hug her. I send Ezra out to the car to get the girls presents, and Hanna says "you didn't have to get them anything, they're already spoilt enough!" And then Ezra comes crashing through into the lounge with their presents._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Ezra and Aria got the girls each a high-chair, and on top of them is a box full of different toys. "Guys, these are incredible, I love the shape of them! And I know the girls will love these toys!" I hug them and then hug Caleb. The boys go into the TV room, and watch the football. Aria and I take the toys into the girl's room. They're both asleep, so instead of staying with them I take Aria on a tour of the house, and it lasts 30 minutes. Then we decide to call the other girls, and we all plan to meet here at 5pm. I invite them all to stay the night, and all of them can. It's great, because I know all three of them won't mind getting up when the girls awaken, so I may get a lie in!_

 ** _ONE HOUR LATER_**

 _The door goes, and I let the girls in. I hug them all individually and then take them on a tour of the house, starting from the garden to Millie and Willow's room. I open it to see them using their cribs to stand up. I squeal and take a photo on my IPhone 6s that Caleb bought me. I decide to edit it later, so I can post it to Instagram tonight. I pick up Millie, and Aria gets Willow. We traipse downstairs past the room Ezra and Caleb are screaming angrily from and yell to Caleb "your daughters were standing if you're bothered babe!" But he doesn't hear. I laugh it off and take everyone into the second television room, which is less sophisticated because we have baby toys scattered everywhere. We put the girls down on their play mats and put on friends (the TV programme we watch whenever we're together). I give Aria a look that said 'when are you going to tell them about the baby' and look back and forth between the twins and the girls. She gets what I'm trying to say, and clears her throat._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _"Uh hem, guys I have something to tell you all," I start off saying. They look at me, and ask "what?" I blurt out "I'm pregnant!" so fast I don't think anyone heard me. I say it again, clearer and slower. "I am pregnant…" They look at me in awe, and then pull me into a group hug. God I've missed them all so much, and I was so stupid to think that I wasn't loved in this world. I start to cry, and they ask me why. "I'm just so grateful for you all. I know I made mistakes in the past, and if it weren't for you Hanna, I wouldn't be here right now, pregnant with this baby. So I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you all for being in my life, I couldn't live without you!" I start to choke up even more when they pull me into another hug. We change our friends fiasco to our old friendship videos, Ali's in them as well. I had kind of forgotten about her disappearance, with everything we've been through. It's been nearly 6 years, and_ _ **–A**_ _hasn't targeted us i time. Maybe that was Alison all along, but where is she now?_

 _EMILY P.O.V_

 _I used to like Ali a lot more than just a friend. But I pushed that stage of my life to the back of my mind, locked up. But it seems it has escaped back into the front of my mind because of these home videos. There's one of me and Ali vs the other girls having a water fight. We used each other as shields and both ended up in a pile on the floor laughing. The other girls come over with water guns filled with freezing water and pour them over our heads. We look so shocked, and then we all end up on the floor giggling. And then it cuts to later that same day when Aria, Spencer and Hanna are sunbathing in Spencer's backyard, near the pool. Alison and I sneak up on them, bottles of water filled with freezing water in both hands. We yell "SNEAK ATTACK!" and dump the water on their heads. And it gets better, because when they stumble and get up we push them into Spence's pool, which hadn't been heated up. Feeling bad, we cannon-ball into it with them and then Spencer's sister Melissa takes a photo of us all. I still have it in my room, we all look healthy and happy. I loved that day. Then we all scream and scramble out of the pool because Melissa's boyfriend Ian gets the hosepipe and sprays us with it. The whole time Melissa, Ian and her parents are pissing themselves laughing, whilst we are stood there shivering in bikinis. That day was probably one of the best nights that summer. And then a couple of days later, Alison is gone and so is a piece of my heart. With the_ _ **–A**_ _texts we started getting, it brought me hope that she was still alive. But_ _ **–A**_ _seems to have lain off us, and even though none of us are complaining, that little bit of hope has been lost._


	18. Chapter 18

_SPENCER P.O.V_

 _My eyes start to water. That video was so funny, but it made me miss Alison so much more than I have been doing. We used to fall out all the time, but we were always friends again within the hour. In fact we had had an argument earlier that night when she went missing. It was about how I had kissed Mel's boyfriend Ian. I couldn't help it, he just looked so good in the sunlight. But then Ali caught us and all hell broke loose. Ian ran off, shouting to Ali, saying "If you tell, you'll be sorry!" I only just remembered that, most of that night had been lost in my head from the shock that my best friend was gone. But what if Ali was going to go tell Mel, but Ian got to her sooner. I can see Ian in my head, whacking Alison over the head with something. I then see Ali fall to the floor. But Hanna's voice breaks me from my day dream._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _"Guys, we don't have to watch these. I can see all your eyes watering, mine are too! But, Ali hasn't been declared dead, so there's still hope. We can't just sit here, thinking she's dead. What if she's in trouble? What if she needs us?" I can't quite believe what just came out of my mouth, but the others start to nod. Even Spencer, and to get her to listen to my ideas is another achievement to hang on the wall. All of a sudden, our phones start to make those lovely text message rings. All at the same time. I look at the others, and they look at me. We pick up our phones simultaneously, and read the text._ _ **Don't bother looking for Alison, she's somewhere you'll never think to look. –A.**_ _"God, what a bitch, how did they know about our conversation?" Aria says. We look at her, and then around us. Then I spot it, a surveillance camera, in the corner of the room. I grab some chairs, and stack them on top of each other. Just as I'm about to pull it out, the chairs slip. I try to grab the camera, but it comes off in my hands. I fall to the floor, and bang my head on the chairs. I hear the twins start to cry, and try to see to them. I put my hand to my head, and see blood. I faint, because of the red liquid escaping my head._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I hear a crash coming from the other living room. Ezra and I pause the football, and run into the room next door. Aria is holding Millie, and shivering. Emily has Willow and she's kneeled down beside Spencer, who is cupping Hanna's head… Hanna! I rush over, and see that Hanna has a huge slice along her forehead. Her leg is bent one way, then another. Her face is pale, and she isn't moving. I whisper to Spencer "is she alive?" in a petrified tone. I can't lose Hanna, she is my world. Spencer whispers back "her pulse is very faint, but it's here!" Ezra cries from the other side of the room where he is cuddling Aria and Millie "the ambulance is on its way, they said hold her hand and talk to her until they get here!" I grab her hand and talk to her. I say things like "I love you Hanna, so much" and "don't you leave me, look at me." The door goes, and I run as fast as I can to open it. The medics rush in and find their way to the room where Hanna lays motionless. They strap her to the stretcher that looks more like a bed with wheels. When in the ambulance, I have Emily and Spencer either side of me, holding Millie and Willow. I hold Hanna's hand whilst I listen to what the nurse is telling me. This isn't the first time Hanna has fainted, but they've never been this bad. I mean, she's not waking up. Usually she's up within an hour. But it's already been an hour, so I'm getting worried._

 _SPENCER P.O.V_

 _When we arrive at the hospital, Hanna is taken to surgery as she has lost a lot of blood. Caleb begs to go with her, but the doctors refuse. He walks over, red eyed, and curls up on the row of seats no-one was occupying. I walk over to him, and hug him. He looks so sad, and I know that seeing the twins will make him smile. I hand him Millie, and he immediately starts to cry. Tears are streaming down his face, and I'm so scared that I've done something wrong. But then he slowly smiles, and says "she looks so much like Hanna!" I smile down at him, and sit in the seat next to him. "Hanna's a trooper, she'll pull through, Caleb. She always does!" I tell him. He starts to cry again, and I pull him into a hug. We sit in that position for a good hour, before Toby gets here, and I go talk to him. About an hour later, the doctor comes out. "Hanna's injuries weren't fatal, however she has a broken leg and bruising to the head. How did this happen, may I ask? "I start to say "Hanna was climbing chairs because there was a hidden cam—"Aria stops me and says "Hanna didn't like where a photo was hung. It was up quite high, and she stacked chairs. They slipped and she fell, banged her head and landed funny on her leg. Next thing we knew she was out cold and we were calling for an ambulance!" The doctor shakes his head and walks back into the operating room. I run after him, and catch his arm. "Can I see her?" I ask. "Yes, but she might still be woozy from the drugs. And one at a time please!" he replies. He gives me the room number and I race through the corridors. I get to room 219 in under a minute, and open the door._

 _Hanna lies like a sleeping beauty. He golden hair spread over the pillow. Even in a hospital bed, hooked up into wires she still manages to look like a goddess. I have gotten braver over the past 6 years. I remember when we first broke up._

 **FLASHBACK;**

 **It was summer of 2012. We had gotten back from New York (we'd had a holiday with my family) and Hanna was acting strange. She kept on getting dizzy, and nearly fainting. She would constantly throw-up, and she wouldn't tell me what was up. And then I realised she wasn't eating. I would see her order the food, and when no-one was watching she'd throw it in the nearest trash can. I kept on watching her nearly kill herself for the whole trip, and it became too much when we got home. I picked her up one day so she could reach a light in her mom's house, and she weighed literally nothing; it was like picking up a feather. I sat her down and asked her "Hanna, why are you trying to kill yourself?" She shook her head at me, and that's when the tears came. She managed to get out "Alison's gone. And she told me I had to become her if she ever died. That's what I'm doing. I am so fat, and I don't possibly know why you want to date me, because I am the ugliest person you could meet." I shook my head and said "you're beautiful" but she didn't hear. I shouted "you're beautiful, and I'm not losing you too Hanna!" But before I could say anything else, she just collapsed. I picked her up the way babies are most likely held, and ran down the street. I didn't stop running till I reached the hospital. I was told to wait outside, and after an hour of miserable waiting I could go and see her. She looked so dead with the wires I couldn't take it. I fled and didn't look back…**

 _The past is the past, and I'm not going to let it get the better of me. I pull up a chair and take her hand. I squeeze it and bring it up to my lips. "I love you princess" I whisper and then kiss her hand. I turn around to leave but I'm stopped by her voice. "No, Caleb please stay with me, the pain might go away!" I sit back down. She screams from the pain, and it's heart-breaking. I start to cry because I can't help her. I carefully budge her over to the other side of the hospital bed and get in beside her. I hold her until she stops screaming. She turns to face me and smiles. I kiss her on the forehead, and we fall asleep._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _God, where is Caleb? It's been over 6 hours since he went in to see Han. And it should've been my turn to go see her 5 HOURS AGO! I've been living off coffee and chips. In fact I've just finished my third packet. It's now 7am. I've been here 12 hours. I don't care what the doctor said, I'm going to see what's keeping him from coming back. I find my way to room 219 and slowly open the door. Sure enough Caleb's in here, but he's asleep. Oh so he gets to sleep in a nice bed when we're out here on plastic chairs. I don't think so! I sneak up to the bed, and grab Caleb's ankles. I carefully drag him off the bed and lay him on the floor. I chuckle as I take a photo. I then see a black sharpie on the side and see this as an opportunity to get my own back at Caleb for the past pranks he has pulled on me. I draw on his face, and then crawl into the nicely warmed right hand side of the hospital bed. Ahh, that's so much better than a hard chair out in the cold where there's no heating and doors open and close._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I open my eyes, and scream. Oh my god, Aria just scared the living crap out of me! I expected to see Caleb there, but instead I see my best friend. I pull her into a hug and she wakes up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just thought I was going to wake up to see Caleb," I say. She rubs her eyes and says "doesn't matter". "Wait…where's Caleb if you're in here?" I ask. She points down to the floor, and I peer over the bed. I see Caleb lying on the floor with a towel as a duvet. And then I see master-pieces that I'm guessing have been drawn on by Ari. I flop back onto the bed and look at Aria in amazement. "Love the drawings, but how did you get him to move?" I ask. She says "oh I didn't, he was sleeping like a baby so I dragged him off the bed!" and my mouth opens in shock. We stay in silence and then descend into fits of laughter._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I wake up on a cold hard floor. Last thing I knew I was in bed with Hanna. HANNA! I scramble up and see she's perfectly well in the bed, asleep. But next to her is… ARIA! Oh the devil, she must've dragged me off the bed. I spot the bottle of water Han was meant to drink, and take advantage of this situation. I grab it and walk cautiously over to the bed. I pop off the lid, and squirt the water into Aria's face. She screams and jumps out of the bed. Drenched in water, she gives me the death stare. She grabs a pillow, and starts whacking me with it. I squirt the water back at her, and we run around the room like children. Suddenly the door opens, and we stand like statues, until we see Spencer, Emily, Ezra and Toby peering through. We run at them and start whacking and squirting. They scream and run into the room. Aria and I laugh and high-five. Spencer walks over and hands me Millie, and gives Aria Willow. We rock them, as the others stand by the radiators trying to get dry. We go to Han's bed, and lay the girls next to her. The both fall asleep, and we join the rest of the group as they laugh about our prank._


	19. Chapter 19

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**

 ** _WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW_**

 ** _Hanna and Caleb are living a happy life. They got married when the twins turned one. They didn't have any more children, as they thought two was enough. Aria and Ezra live together in a fairly large house. They have a 14 year old daughter called Skye and a 12 year old son named Harry. Emily owns a D.I.Y shop, which recently spread world-wide. She has a large salary, and lives in a house with an adopted child, Chloe. Spencer and Toby are engaged, with a triplets. Two boys Elliot and Jay, Charlotte being their daughter. Willow, Millie, Skye, Chloe and Charlotte all attend Rosewood High, and are very close friends. They're a group of five, just like their moms were. They are the 'it' girls of the school. They decided not to have a leader, because they didn't want to be over-run. They all have lessons together. Charlotte, Willow and Chloe are all very sporty, and take up all sports offered at Rosewood High. Millie and Skye are shopaholics. Their parents are very wealthy, so they (along with Willow) can wear the latest clothes. But Willow doesn't like to show off like the other two. Millie loves to dance and sing._**

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I call my mom to ask for a ride back from the mall. Skye and I always come here. We LOVE to shop. Today I spent around $200, most of it being in pink. I got some things for my twin, Willow. But she's always doing sport so I hardly ever see her. That's why I always hang around with Skye, but I do miss my twin a lot. We're meant to be a team, but lately we just never seem to be on each other's schedule. My mom (Hanna) says she can't because she's on a work call. I angrily hang up, and tell Skye "my mom can't she's doing stupid work!" Skye tells me, "Mine is taking Harry to football. And my dad is all about exercise, so he told me to walk home. PLEASE adopt me!" I laugh and we start to walk back. We reach the park, and are stopped by the fit boys in the upper year. "Where are you girls heading off to?" they ask. "Nowhere special, were just going to end up at home I guess" I reply. "Come hang with us," one of them says. Skye steps in front of me, and says "no, I'm sorry we have to go!" They boo, and Skye drags me off. I look back, and make a sad face at the boy who had asked us to stay. He laughs and waves. I look at Skye and say "really?!" She says "I'm sorry Mill, but we don't know them, something could've happened!" I nod because I understand, but I wanted to learn more about that one boy. I didn't even know his name and I was already crushing on him! We get to her house and I hug her goodbye. When she gets to her front door she turns and waves. I smile and wave back._

 _I'm on my way home, when I bump into the guy from the park. He smiles at me, and I smile back. We start to walk together, and sit down at a nearby bench. "My names Jacob, Jacob Brown, what's yours?" he asks me. "It's Millie, Millie Rivers" I say. We start talking, and my stupid sister ruins it. She's hanging her head out the window, and calls my name. My mom is sat in the driver's seat, oh no. She parks up, and heads over to where Jacob and I are sat. "Who's this Millie?" she asks me. My mom is very protective when it comes to new people, especially boys. "Mom, this is Jacob. Jacob," I pause and sigh, "my mom." He politely takes her hand and shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Rivers," My mom smiles at him and apologizes. "I am very sorry Jacob, but I am afraid I shall have to whisk Millie away. Dinner is ready for when we get home!" He nods his head and turns to me. "See you around Millie!"_

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _I know something's going to go down in the car. I can see from moms look. Her and Mill don't have the best relationship. I climb into the backseat with Millie, and squeeze her hand. My mom gets in, and sighs. Here it comes. "MILLIE RIVERS HOW DARE YOU. THAT BOY IS WAY OLDER, AND YOU DON'T KNOW HIM. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW?" Millie straightens up, and looks my mom in the eye. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. JACOB UNDERSTOOD ME THEN. HE LISTENED AND DIDN'T STOP LISTENING. HE DID A BETTER JOB OF MOTHERING AND CARING THAN YOU EVER DID!" She screams back. My mom's eyes fill with tears, and she starts the car. Millie sits back in her seat, and looks out of the window. The car ride back to the house is silent. When we arrive, Millie gets out and slams the door shut. I follow, and soon after my mom does too. She opens the door, and Millie goes straight to her room opposite from mine. I follow her, but she locks the door. I guess she just needs to be alone. I get me homework out, and try to concentrate on it. But I can't. I walk across the hall and knock on Mill's door. "Millie, it's me, can I come in?" The door opens and she stands there red eyed. I pull her into a hug, and she falls against me. We stand there, and then my dad knocks at the door. Millie nods for me to go, and I squeeze her hand before exiting. I hear the door close behind me, and go back to my room._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _When I get back, nobody's home. I go up to my room, and put away all the things I bought. I empty my handbag and find my lip gloss. I apply it and then place it in my make-up bag. I walk into the bathroom and pull my light brown hair into a bun. I have been growing it out, and it comes just above my hips. I wash off the make-up I had on, and then wash my face. I slip off my clothes and put on my pyjamas. I climb into my queen size bed and get Netflix up on my MacBook pro. I put on a Frozen, because it reminds me off the winter. I'm halfway through my let it go solo when I hear the door open. My mom calls me down, and I follow her voice. "Hey mom," is say. "Hey sweetie, I bought you a new pink spray, the blue one. You did want that one, right?" I thank her and grab it out of the bag. I spray it and then say "I've got homework to do, so I'll come down for dinner when dad gets back!" She nods and I race up the stairs._


	20. Chapter 20

_CHLOE P.O.V_

 _Charlotte and I have been practising for the hockey try-outs all day. I collapse, and lay on my stomach whilst she gets some pop. She brings out two glasses of 7-up and I down it. She laughs and sits down next to me. "We should hang out again, but not do hockey all day!" she says. I nod my head in agreement and we sit and talk. Half-way through our conversation about Zac Efron, my 'mom' texts me, saying I need to come home for dinner. "Sorry Charlie, I have to go, Emily wants me back for dinner!" She sees me to the door and we hug. I jog home, still in my sports attire. I reach the house, and open the door. I smell Chinese, and hop up onto the bar stools we have on our kitchen island. She places my order in front of me and smiles as I tuck in. I'm grateful she adopted me, but I still want to know who my real parents are, and understand why they gave me up. When I'm done, I place my plate in the sink and thank Emily for the meal. "I have homework for the new year to do, so if you need me I'll be in my room!" She says "okay" and I make my way to my bedroom._

 _CHARLOTTE P.O.V_

 _I get home to my mom angrily waiting for me. "Where have you been young lady?" she asks me. "Chill mom, I've been at Chloe's practising for hockey try-outs." She gives me a 'you're in trouble look' and says "get to your room, you must have some homework to do". I huff and say "homework's all that matters to you" before going to my room. Elliot and Jay are waiting at the top of the stairs. They jeer at me, and say together "ha, mom's so angry to you, kiss goodbye to your laptop!" before going to their room and shutting the door. They share one, but I get one to myself! I get out my school bag and start on my English homework. We have to write a poem about life, and what it means. Easy, I think to myself. I have it done in ten minutes, and can move onto my art homework. It's to draw something that's special to us. I get out the necklace my grandma left for me. We had a very good relationship, and I miss her ever so much. I start to draw it, and am just finishing up the diamond pendant that is attached to it when Jay barges into my room. He sees I'm drawing, and takes the necklace he can see me copying. I yell "GIVE IT BACK" and grab the other part of it. He yanks it, and it breaks. It falls to the floor, and I drop down with it. I look up at him with tears in my eye, and he drops the other half. He runs out the room, and I start to cry. My dad hears my cries, and rushes to my aid. "Charlie, hun what's wrong baby?" he asks in his soft, calming voice. "J…Jay broke the necklace grandma left me, daddy he broke it. A…and it was all I had left of her, she's gone and now my only way of remembering her is gone too!" I stutter, tears streaming down my face. He picks the pieces of necklace chain up and lays them carefully on the table. He then picks up the diamond and places it in the palm of my hand. He curls my fingers around it, and says "I'll go find a new chain baby girl. Would you like me to talk to Jay?" I tell him "yes, but don't shout at him because he wouldn't mean to break it on purpose." He shuts my door, and I hear him walk into Jay and Elliot's room._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _My dad came into my room last night. I hardly ever see him, and our relationship is great. But I think this whole 'boy' incident may have dented it. We sat on my bed, and he was like "your mother is very upset with this whole thing, she tells me this boy isn't in your year". All I did was give him attitude, like "god, she's such a drama queen. He's one year older than me, it's not like he was twenty dad." I wouldn't listen to him, so he ended up leaving after ten minutes, but he took my laptop (MacBook Pro) and my IPad Mini 4 with him. He also disabled my Netflix account, so I'm in a very bad mood, and not just with my dad._

 _I wake up still in a foul mood. I put my long, blonde hair up into a messy bun and shut off my alarm. It's 6:00am, and I have school today. EFFORT. I walk over to my sister's room, and knock. She opens the door and we go to our shared closet. It's down the hall, and we go together so we don't pick out the same outfit (even though it wouldn't happen anyway). I pick out an white and black stripy crop top, with some New Look ripped at the knee jeans. For shoes I pick out my uggs. My sister is wearing white converse, shorts and a tee. We nod at each other's outfits and walk over to our dressing tables. I do my make-up first, and then fix my hair into a messy bun. Willow also has her hair in a messy bun, but we don't care if our hairstyles the same. We walk downstairs together, and sit at our bar-stools. Our mom pours us our breakfast, I have shreddies whereas Willow has coco-pops. When my mom and sister aren't looking I give my breakfast to Bella (our Dalmatian). I do this every morning because if I want to become a good dancer I have to watch my figure._

 _We grab our bags and I say bye to Bella. I don't however say bye to my mom, only Willow does. Then we put on our beats (I have white ones, Willow has blue) and walk to school. We get to Skye's house and she runs out. We have a three-way hug, and walk to Charlottes. She is at the corner waiting and when she sees us she runs over. "You're 2 minutes late!" I whack her with my bag and we all laugh. We make our way down Chloe's road, and pick her up. "Hey," she says. We all say "hey" back and then go to school._

 _CHLOE P.O.V_

 _I wait with my four amazing best friends until the bell goes. We have lockers together in a row of 5. We got lucky. We've been friends since we met, and now we're in High School. We stand there gossiping, and talk about what lessons we have today. "I have English now, and Science after!" I say. Charlotte nods her head and says "me too!" Millie, Willow and Skye all have PE first, and English second. "Lucky," Charlotte and I say at the same time. Millie and Skye groan, and say "want to swap?" with a laugh. Yep, we're all very different._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _I'm not looking forward to this semester. Millie and Skye are just going to go off together, so I will be stuck on my own. I wish I had lessons with Charlie and Chlo. They would include me, oh how unlucky I am. I give Millie and Skye a fake smile, and we walk off to PE. When we get there, I see we have Miss Dodd! Yay, she's my favourite teacher. She greets me, and the other two before we go to get changed. I look at Millie, and see how skinny she is. She wasn't like that a month ago. I shake it off because we're both skinny things, because our mom is._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I need to get out of PE, so I ask our teacher if I can use the bathroom. She lets me, and as I'm walking along the corridor, I see Jacob. He smiles, and waves for me to come over. We hug, and then I stare into his blue eyes. We stand there, and end up kissing. His friends hoot, and he shoves them away. We walk to the girl's bathroom, and he waits outside. When I'm done, I walk out and he takes my hand. He walks me to the PE department, and whispers "see you around, beautiful!" I walk into my PE lesson with a smile on my face, and sit down next to Willow. "Aren't you going to go with Skye?" she asks. "No, you're my twin aren't you?!" I say with a laugh. Miss Dodd picks on us too, because she knows Willow is good at sport. I however, am terrible. We're doing basketball, and by this year I should be great at it, but I'm not. I can't shoot and get it in. Luckily I'm friends with everyone in here, so when I miss the hoop, they just laugh and smile at me. When Willow gets it in, they cheer. When I'm aloud to sit back down, I rush to my seat. People around me turn to look at me. We laugh, and then concentrate on what the teacher is saying._

 _CHLOE P.O.V_

 _Charlotte and I walk to English. I don't recognise the name of the teacher on my sheet, and when we walk in all the girls that want to be in our friend group come rushing over. Charlie and I push them aside and take our seats at the back of the room. This one girl, Sasha, doesn't get the message and comes to sit with us. She keeps trying to talk to us, and it's really annoying. I turn my head and face Charlotte. I roll my eyes and she giggles. Then my boyfriend Joe walks to the back. I stand up, and kiss him on the cheek. He hugs me, and then turns to Sasha. "Do you mind, that's my seat," he says. She looks up and quickly leaves. Then my other friend Jade walks in. I squeal, and run up to her. We hug and then walk back to the back of the class. Jade sits in the seat in front of me, and turns her head to face me. "I hear the new teachers really fit!" she says. And then he walks in. Oh my God, he's like an angel. His brown hair gelled up to perfection, his shirt open so you can see part of his chest. I look at Charlie and she looks at me. "Dibs," we whisper at the same time. We both laugh and try to concentrate on what this new guys trying to teach us._

 _CHARLOTTE P.O.V_

 _The bell goes, and 'Mr Owen' dismisses us. I casually walk up to the front. "Thanks for the lesson, and for not giving us homework. Most grouches give it us at sight!" He looks up and flashes me a smile. "No problem, I'm not like them grouches." My heart flutters and I leave the classroom. I meet Chlo and Jade outside. We link arms and walk off to science. We have Mr Burrows, possibly the most useless teacher there is. He does nothing, and can't teach. I despise him, and he feels the same way towards me. "Cavanaugh" he said as I passed. I gave him the finger, and carried on walking to the row of seats at the back where Jade, Chlo and I were going to sit._

 _As we took our seats, Mr Burrows walked to the front. "Class, don't get to comfy. I have a seating plan, so some people," he looks at us, "don't mess around." Great. Now I sit at the front with Sasha (even better) to my right and a window to my left. Thankfully, Chloe is behind me. But Jade is on the other side of the class. Chloe and I make sad faces to her throughout the lesson, and get pulled up for it over and over again. Eventually the bell goes and we leave._


	21. Chapter 21

_MILLIE P.O.V_

 _We all meet at our lockers after second period. Last year, they started letting people out of school during free period and at lunch. We all have free period now, so walk out the school in a line. Everyone moves aside for us, and it makes me feel special, I don't know about the others. We get to the park we like to hang out at and go over to our place. It's located behind the park, no one but us knows it exists. We walk through an alley, and reach what we've been walking for. Charlotte's dad built it for us when we were 10. It's a treehouse, but it connects to every tree in the forest. We climb the ladder and each take a seat on our bean-bags. When I turn on my phone and connect to the wifi, I see I have a ton of messages from girls who want to be like us. They say_ **where are you?** _And_ **free period is cancelled, you're in big trouble all 5 of you.** _But there's one more, not from anyone at school. It's a blocked number, so I can't reply. It says_ **better get back to school before your mummy and daddy find out you're 'skiving'. Trust me, they won't like it.** _It's signed by '_ **–A** _'. Who is_ **–A** _and how do they have my number? I show my phone to the others, and find out they got the same text. We hurry back to school, and all the teachers glare at us when we enter the gates. Then I see my mom and dad, standing worried. I look at Willow and we try to escape into school but she sees us. She runs over and hugs us. Then looks at us angrily. "HOW DARE YOU SKIP SCHOOL!" she shouts. "Mom, calm down we didn't. It said our free period was this period," I say with attitude. My dad glares at me and says "No attitude please Millie, just get into the car." We get to miss the rest of school… result! Thanks_ **–A!**

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _My parents are very angry with me. They give the whole 'we're very disappointed in you' talk and then send me to my room. I turn on my IMac, but my mom storms in and turns it off. "No computer, no TV, no nothing. In fact, give me your phone!" after 10 minutes of fighting, I reluctantly give her my IPhone 7s. When she leaves I call sarcastically "don't let the door hit you on the way out". She doesn't reply, just slams the door shut. I curl up into a ball on my bed, and don't let anyone in._

 ** _SORRY IT'S A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN WRITING IN ADVANCE SO IT HAD TO BE THIS WAY._**


	22. Chapter 22

_WILLOW P.O.V_

 _When we got home, my mom took away all of our gadgets. Millie stormed off into her room, and I haven't seen her since. It's been 2 hours since we got back, and Millie should've come and gone by now. I knock on her door, and it slowly opens. I see an open window, and freak. Millie's not in her room. That's when I see a note._ **I'm sorry Willow, but I can't take it. Mom and dad hate me, and I can't live with that feeling. So I'm going. In fact by the time you're reading this, I'll already be gone. Don't bother looking, you won't find me. I love you Willow, so so much. All my love, hugs and kisses… your twin Millie xxx**

 _Tears start streaming down my face, and I race down the stairs to my parents. They look up from the kitchen table and see my tears. They sit me down, and I don't speak. I just give them the letter. I see the fear in my dad's eyes. He runs out the door, down the street. My mom pulls me into a hug, and we stand there for what seems like forever. My dad doesn't return until it gets dark. "Caleb," I hear my mom mutter. "I can't find her. Willow, do you know where she could've gone?" I think really hard, and then realise. She will have gone to Jacob. Her 'new' boyfriend. She was obsessing over him, saying he said she could crash with him whenever things were tough. I put on my converse and sprint out of the door. I grab my phone off the side and call the others. "Guys, Mill's gone. But I think I know where she is. Meet me at this address. I'm texting it you all now." I hang up and text them the address. When I get there the others are waiting for me. I hug them, then knock on the door. Jacob (I think it's him) opens the door. "Is Millie with you? Please say Millie's with you!" He looks confused. "No, she's not. Willow, what's going on? Where's Millie?" I start to cry silently. Thankfully Charlotte takes over for me and explains everything. "Please, please help me find her Jacob. I need my other half," I whisper. He nods, and Skye pulls me into a hug. Charlotte and Chloe join it, and so does Jacob. I wipe away my tears, and we all go back to my house._

 _I shake my head when I see my mom. She collapses onto the ground, and my dad joins her. They are both crying. I run over to them, and hug them. We stay silent, and hug. Then a police car speeds past, and pulls up at our house. I hear my mom whisper to my dad "this is just like Alison" and my dad nods. The police officer strolls over, and my parents invite him inside. "Guys, come on in. I don't want to be alone!" I say to the others. They follow me, but when I turn around I see Jacob waiting. "Your mom doesn't like me Willow, I shouldn't come in," he says. I stop him "she'll come around, she knows Millie loves you, so your welcome here!" He smiles gratefully, and we all walk in. We go to my room, and just chill on the bed._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _My phone starts to ring. "Hello?" I say. "Skye? Where the hell are you? "My mom says from the other end of the line. "Mom, I'm with Willow, Millie's gone missing." The end goes silent. "Okay, well we'll come over for Caleb and Hanna's sake!" Great, my parents are coming. "My parents are coming over," I tell the others. "So are mine!" says Charlie. "Emily says she is too," Chloe says. We look at Willow and pull her into yet another hug._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _The door goes, and I excuse myself. I open it to see Aria and Ezra. They hug me, and I start to cry. "Ari, it's like Alison all over again," she looks at me and I can see tears in her eyes. "I know, but the cops here are better! They'll find her Han, don't worry!" I nod my head and smile at her. I get them both a drink, and then we sit in the lounge where the P.O asks us questions about Millie. It gets too much, and I'm saved by the bell again. Spencer, Toby and Emily stand there. They hug me, and then come in. The girls (and that Jacob boy) come back from downstairs. I pull Willow into a hug, and then the others join us. It's a massive group hug, but our little girl isn't in it. Oh how could she think I didn't love her? I haven't done a very good job at parenting, that's for sure._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _I go and find my parents, as Hanna told me they were here. I walk into the room, and see their worried faces. I run over and pull them into a hug. They hold me, and I feel safe, wanted. I sit on my dad's lap, and he rocks me because I can't stop crying. My mom holds my hand. She suddenly gives me my phone. I hope she didn't see the message from_ **–A** _. Luckily she just says "you can have this back, I'm sorry for getting mad." I nod my head and hug her. "Mom, who's Alison. And why are people saying this is like Ali all over again?" I ask her. She sighs and looks at my dad. He nods and she takes me to the room where Hanna and the girls are. "Han," she says, "I think it's time we tell them…tell them everything!" Hanna looks scared, but then nods. "Yes, we should."_

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _My mom takes me, Skye, Charlotte, Chloe and Jacob (because we didn't want to leave him) into the empty living room. After a minute or two, all of the others (except Jacob's) mom's come in. They sit together, and start to explain who Alison was. "Alison was our best friend. We were a group of 5, just like you girls. But one night, she went missing and no-one knows why. It's been nearly 20 years since her disappearance, and she's still not been found. We started getting texts from '_ _ **-A'**_ _and we thought it was Ali. But it wasn't, it was some freak. They stopped, and soon after so did the search for her," Charlie's mom said. My mom starts to talk. "With Millie disappearing, we don't want_ _ **–A**_ _to target you. So if you get any texts from them, please tell us girls. Don't make the same mistake we did. We can help you!" I go and hug my mom. "We'll find her mom, it won't be like Alison!" She doesn't say anything, she just squeezes me tightly against her._


	23. Chapter 23

_CHLOE P.O.V_

 _The adults leave the room, and Jacob says "I must get back now, my parents are getting worried. I'll call you if she reaches out to me!" He gives Willow his number and walks off. She stuffs the paper in her pocket, and turns to us. "Guys, should we tell them about the_ _ **–A**_ _text? They said they could help!" she asks. Charlotte shakes her head. "This_ _ **–A**_ _might have Millie, and might even have that Alison girl. So we can't risk our parents lives, we have to risk our own!" I nod in agreement, and so does Skye. Willow sighs and reluctantly agrees. All of a sudden, our phones go off, all at the same time. We look at each other and pick up our phones. They text is from_ _ **–A.**_ _It says '_ _ **If you tell, I'll tell one of your secrets. I'm everywhere, but nowhere.'**_ _"What does this mean?" Skye cries. "I don't know, but I know we can't tell anyone about_ _ **–A,**_ _like they say… they're everywhere…"_

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I was only planning on going away for a day. I can't remember much, only that I have a twin, and I ran away because my parents don't love me. I'm stuck in a dark room, and I don't know how I got here. I was planning on crashing at Jacob's, but I'm definitely NOT at Jacob's. I hear a footstep, and turn around. I see an older girl, in her early 20's perhaps standing in front of me. She has blonde hair, and reminds me of my mom. But it's not her, her face isn't my mom's face. She has dirt on her face, yet no spots. She has ripped clothes, and looks like she could snap if I touched her. "Hello? Who are you? Where am I?" I ask. "I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis. You look so much like my friend Hanna!" She says. "If you mean Hanna Rivers, I'm her daughter Millie!" She looks at me, and then smiles. "Was she called Hanna Marin before she got married?" Alison asks me. "Yes, I think she was!" Alison smiles and then hugs me. "We were best friends, along with Aria, Spencer and Emily!" Her smile fades. "But then this stupid_ _ **–A**_ _bitch kidnapped me, and I've been gone for almost 20 years!" Oh my God, is that how long I'll be down here for? "Alison, will I be down here for that long?" I ask her. She looks at me, "no, the Rosewood police must've gotten better since I vanished. They'll find us in no time!" I smile at her, and she hugs me. I fall asleep with my head on her chest._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _I wake up for school. It's been 2 days since Millie disappeared. I have to pick an outfit by myself, and I don't have a twin to tell all my secrets. And trust me, I've got a lot. I grab my bag, and head downstairs. My mom nods at me, and pours me my coco-pops. I finish them and go back upstairs to get my headphones. I pass my parents room, to see my dad with his head in his hands. I walk in and hug him. He looks at me gratefully and kisses my forehead. I leave for school, and meet Skye at hers. "Hey," she says. She gives me a hug, and I hug her back. I needed one of those. We walk in silence to Charlottes, and she's not in her usual spot. We walk to her door, and Spencer opens it. "She's just eating girls, she won't be a minute, do come in!" We walk into their house and go to the kitchen. Charlotte sees me and gives me a hug. I smile at her, and we go to Chloe's. "Sorry we're late Chlo, Charlie was eating!" She says "it's okay" and then we walk as a four (not a five) to school._

 _When we get there, our names are called to the principal's office. We walk together, and see a Police Officer standing there. "Hello girls, I am Officer Jackson. I'm from the FBI, we've come to join the investigation of Millie Rivers. Please, tell me everything," he says. I swallow, and begin to tell him everything, start to finish. When I'm done, he is still writing. I give him a minute, and he looks up. "Willow, we're doing our very best to find your sister. Is there anyone you know that could've wanted to hurt her?" I look at the others. We all know_ _ **–A**_ _could be behind this, but she had other enemies. Like Martha Vanderwaal, my mom's ex-best friend. "She was enemies with this one girl, but I don't think Martha Vanderwaal would want to hurt Mill. She's actually quite nice." Officer Jackson nods, and writes the name down. "Thank you for your time girls, and know we won't rest until Millie is found."_

 _When he is gone, our principal looks at us. "Girls, I have decided you can all take classes together. These are your new timetables." We smile, and thank him. We make our way to our lockers, and see what lessons we have. "So, we just missed science with Miss Berry, and now we have English with Mr Owen!" Charlotte and Chloe are grinning. "Guys, who's Mr Owen?" They look at me, and then each other. At the same time they say "ONLY THE FITETST TEACHER ON EARTH!" They laugh, and the bell goes. "Lead the way," Skye says as they gallop ahead to get to the English classroom._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _I walk into Mr Owens classroom. He isn't here yet, so the girls and I take our seats. To sit at the back together, we have to ask Niamh and Chloe's boyfriend Joe to move. Niamh sighs and moves to the front. Joe swaps seats quickly, but only because he knew about Millie's disappearance. We're trying to keep it a secret until the cops expose it. Then, Mr Owen (or should I say Jake) walks in. Oh no…_

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 ** _I had just had a fight with my mom, and I walked out. I went to the park to calm down. A jogger walked past me. He sat on the bench and asked me "are you okay?" I said, "No, I had a massive fight with my mom and I don't think she loves me!" He pulled me into a hug. And then we ended up kissing. He had to leave, but he said before he jogged off, "My names Jake," I called after him "I'M SKYE!"_**

 _'Mr Owen' had given me the courage to go back and talk to my mom. He looks around the classroom, and sees me. His mouth becomes an O, and he drops his coffee. I look away, and he bends down to get his cup. The class snicker, and he goes red. "Now class, I see we have some new students in the class. Please, do tell me your names!" he says, addressing us. "I'm Skye," I say. And as the other girls tell him their names, he stares at me. I smile, and he gives me the flirty smile I fell for back._

 _At the end of the class, I tell my friends "I'll meet you at our lockers" and walk to Jay. "So, you're my teacher now?!" I say. "I guess I am," he says. I look at him. "Meet me at the bench we met, tonight at 6." He nods, and I touch his hand. I feel the sparks like I did when we kissed. I walk out the classroom, to the lockers._


	24. Chapter 24

_CHLOE P.O.V_

 _Skye walks to us, with a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I ask her. She looks at me and laughs. "I just am!" She says. I shrug my shoulders, and say "I've got to get to some swim trial my 'mom' booked me in for. Did you know Emily's making me swim, and not for fun?" They laugh, and I walk off. I grab my swim bag, and put on my bikini. All the girls stare at me, and I see none of them are in bikinis, only swimsuits. God, why didn't Emily tell me what to pack. I smile, and then walk to the coach's office. "Ah, Emily Fields daughter. Let's see what you've got. And also, no bikinis next practice" the coach says. I dive into the pool, and start to swim. When I reach the end of the pool, I'm told to go back. This is so much effort, and I'm a sporty person. I get back and the coach claps. "Chloe Fields, you just broke your mother's record! Welcome to the team!" I smile at her, and go to get changed._

 _I meet the others and tell them I made the team. They hug me, and then we walk home. I get to the door, and realise I've forgotten my key. I knock, and Emily flings the door open. "Chloe, where've you been?" she asks. She's shaking, and I hug her. She squeezes me tight. "Relax, I was at the pool, you booked me a swim trial thing!"_

 _"Oh yes, I forgot. Well, how did you do?"_

 _"I made the team, and beat one of your high scores!"_

 _She squeals, and hugs me again. "Dinner's in half an hour. I'll call you down!" she says. I walk up the stairs to my room, and sit on my beanbag. My phone goes off. I look at the text._ _ **Wow, you're a swimmer, just like your 'mom'. Don't worry Chlo, your secrets safe with me! –A**_ _. I shiver, and push the thought of what_ _ **–A**_ _was going to do to the back of my mind._

 _CHARLOTTE P.O.V_

 _I come home to see my dad sitting at the table. I rush over and hug him. He's been so busy working on Millie's case. "Dad, have you found Millie yet? Oh daddy please just tell me!" He looks at me and frowns. "Charl, you know I can't tell you anything. It's confidential." He says. I kick the chair, and walk off to my room. I put on my headphones and block out everyone. Jay creeps in, and sits next to me. He hands me an envelope "Charl, I'm sorry about the necklace, here's some money to fix it." I smile at him, and hug him. Elliot walks in, and joins the hug. We're triplets, but most of the time it feels like they're twins and I'm not part of the family. This time is an exception. When they leave, my phone bleeps._ _ **You really think they love you. Ha-ha, they never did. And neither do your parents –A**_ _. I sigh, and turn off my phone._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _I get home and see a note from my mom, saying her and Harry won't be back until 8pm. My dad usually gets home around 9pm, so I have at least 2 hours with Jack. I re-apply my make-up, and straighten my hair. I pick out an outfit. I'm wearing a crop-top that Millie picked out for me, and some shorts. I tie my converse laces, and grab my phone. 5:54pm. God, time went fast. I jog down to the park, and wait at the bench._

 _I see Jack, and run up to him. He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. We stand there kissing, and it starts to rain. We stand there kissing in the rain, before walking hand in hand down the pathway. "So, how are we going to make this work Jack?" I ask him. "We'll just have to try and not kiss in school!" He says, laughing. I snuggle into his arms, and kiss him. "I love you," I say. He says it back, and I smile. He walks me to the end of the park, before I spot some people from school. I pull Jack with my and we hide behind the closest bush. We laugh, and he says "that was close!" With a grin, I kiss him. And I don't care who saw."_

 _I say goodbye to Jack, and head home. Oh no, it's 8:30! I'm dead meat. But for once in my life, I don't care. I see my mom standing by the door. I sigh, and walk into the light. She sees me, and comes running. She engulfs me in a hug, and I hug her back. "SKYE FITZ, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I look at her, and calmly say "I was with Willow, she was missing Millie. I'm sorry, but my phone was out of charge. I couldn't text you." I nearly get away with it, but my phone goes off. "Mm huh, so out of charge huh Skye?" I look down at the floor. I've never lied to my parents. She sighs and says "just go to your room, alright!" I nod and run off._

 _When I get to my room, I pull my hair into a bun, and take off my make-up. I check my phone, and see I have 2 messages. The first one is from Jack,_ _ **hope you got back safely. Call me tonight –J x**_ _. The second one is from 'blocked ID',_ _ **not many people fool around with teachers. You take after you're parents! –A.**_ _What does_ _ **–A**_ _mean 'ask my parents'? Did they have a relationship like mine and Jack's? Things just got juicy!_


	25. Chapter 25

_I get a text from Skye, saying_ _ **if my mom asks, I was at yours because you missed Mill.**_ _I turn off my phone and climb into bed. For tea, we had tacos. Millie's favourite. I miss her so much. I go onto Facebook, and look who's online. OH MY GOD MILLIE'S ONLINE. I click on her profile, and get up messenger._ _ **Mill, is it you?**_

 ** _Yes, oh my God Willow I miss you._**

 ** _Where are you?_**

 ** _I don't know, I think it's someone's basement._**

 ** _Millie, are you alone?_** _WILLOW P.O.V_

 ** _No, someone is here as well. They're called Alison DiLaurentis._**

 ** _Mom's friend._**

 ** _Yep, she said she knew mom!_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Willow, how is she? Mom_**

 ** _She misses you, they love you Mill, and they never didn't._**

 ** _That's good to know!_**

 ** _I miss you_** **L**

 ** _I miss you too! Hey, if I don't make it out alive, know I love you so, so much!_**

 ** _Hey, we will find you. I will never give up!_**

 ** _I love you so much!_**

 ** _I love you too._**

 ** _Someone's coming, I'm sorry I must go._**

 ** _But?_**

 _And then she's offline. What? I delete all_ _ **–A**_ _messages and run down to my parents. I show them the messages, and we get into the car. I text the others to meet us at the Police Station. We get out of the car, and I see everyone's cars pull up. They run over, and then we walk in to talk to the cops. They take my phone to track down where the messages where sent from. I sit in the waiting room with my family, and friends. I hear the police murmur amongst themselves. Suddenly Barry (a friendly cop) rushes out. "We have an address!" He yells. The cops rush, and grab keys to their cars. My mom jumps up, and my dad and I follow. We jump in the car, and follow the row of police cars in front of us._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I hear sirens, and they're nearing to the location where I'm being held hostage. The basement door flies open, and a hooded figure runs in. They try to drag me out, but I put up a fight. I hear the front door being kicked open. The figure hears it too, and panics. They let me go, and as I turn to the open door, they vanish. I fall back and hit a shelf. It breaks, and all the books that were on it fall onto me. I scream, but it comes out quiet. I can hardly breathe, things are going dark._

 _TOBY P.O.V_

 _We break the doors open. I call out to the others "I've got the basement. Barry you check upstairs, Sam you get downstairs!" They nod and run off. I creep down the stairs, and shine my torch. I see a girl huddled up in the corner. She looks up. It can't be but it is. "Alison?" I call. She looks up, and nods. I see cuts and bruises all over her. I signal for the paramedic to enter. They rush over to her. I look around, trying to find Millie. There are some books, over in the corner. I walk over, and see a hand. I quickly pull the hand, and see Millie's body. But she's not moving. The paramedics leave Alison, and rush to Millie. They pick up Millie and carry her to the ambulances._

 _I walk over to Alison. "Ali, god you don't look any different since the day you disappeared!" She stands up, and I see tears in her eyes. I pull her into a hug, and she collapses on me. I smile at her, and we walk up the stairs._


	26. Chapter 26

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _"OH MY GOD" I whisper. I see my little Millie, unconscious, being carried to the closest ambulance. Caleb and I follow them quickly. I grab Willow's hand, not wanting to lose her. When we near the ambulance, I get pushed away. "Sorry, you can't enter!" one paramedic says. "I'm her mother, please…let me see my daughter." He pauses, and steps aside. I run to her, and take her hand. I squeeze it tightly, but she doesn't squeeze back. "I'm sorry miss, but your daughter isn't conscious!" I cry, and the doctor carries on. "She has a faint heartbeat, we are taking her to the hospital now! Would you like to ride in the ambulance or take your own car?" I look at Caleb, and he says "We'll ride in the ambulance, if you please!"_

 _I take a seat, and grab Millie's hand. I don't let go until we reach the hospital. We run with the paramedics, before being told to wait in the waiting room whilst they "examine her" for lots of different things. One being sexual assault, and I swear if that comes back positive I will kill_ _ **–A**_ _with my own bare hands._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _We wait, and wait, and wait. God, she's been in there for nearly 3 hours. I walk over to the reception desk. "Excuse me, but my twin has been gone for almost 3 hours, do you have any idea how long the examinations take? Or if she's okay?"_

 _"I am sorry my dear, information like that can't be passed out," she says._

 _"Please," I look over at my parents, who look distraught, "my parents, I think they just need to know how she's doing!"_

 _She sighs, and looks at my mom (who is crying uncontrollably in my dad's arms). Then she starts tapping away on her computer. "Erm, yes. Your sister should make a full recovery. The examination went well, from what Doctor Holler has said. She is in room 306. Do you know where that is, or would you like me to take you?"_

 _"I can find it myself I think. Thank you!"_

 _I run to my parents, and they stand up. "Millie's in room 306!"_

 _My dad, my mom and I race down the corridor, and up the elevator. It gets to the third floor, and breaks down. "No…no no no no NO! This cannot be happening right now!" my mom says. A big_ _ **–A**_ _sign appears on the wall. My dad looks shocked, and turns to me. Oh god, do I tell him? I shrug my shoulders at him, and suddenly the lift starts to work again. We go up to the fourth floor, and get out. I hug my mom and hold her hand. I take my dad's hand too, and we walk along to 306._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I hear a window smash from inside the room. And then a scream… Millie's scream. I try to open the door, but something is blocking is. "MOM!" she screams. "DADDY?" I hear. "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" With all mine and Hanna's strength, we push the door open. I go for the black figure standing in the corner of the room. I lunge at them, and tackle 'it' to the ground. I start punching_ _ **–A,**_ _and when I've done enough damage, I take off their mask. And it reveals another mask. I stand up, and suddenly I'm on the floor. I hear Hanna shout "they're going through the window!" Then I hear the sound of someone jumping. I see Hanna cover her eyes. And then I see Millie, sat with Hanna on the floor._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Millie comes running at me. I pick her up and spin her round. We fall to the floor, and hug like we hadn't seen each other in years. "Baby, oh baby. Oh my god, I missed you!" I manage to get out. She tells me "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But as I was walking a freak showed up, and pulled me into their car. I tried to scream, but then they hit me, and…and I couldn't remember anything else!" I start to cry. Hearing what my angel went through, was just so, so hurtful. I shouldn't have let her think I didn't love her._

 _Caleb comes over to join us. We sit, huddled together. Then I realise there's only three of us. I look up at Willow who is standing next to me. Millie's hand reaches for Willow's, and she pulls Willow down with us. "Ahhh," I think to myself, "my family's back together!"_


	27. Chapter 27

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _"OH MY GOD" I whisper. I see my little Millie, unconscious, being carried to the closest ambulance. Caleb and I follow them quickly. I grab Willow's hand, not wanting to lose her. When we near the ambulance, I get pushed away. "Sorry, you can't enter!" one paramedic says. "I'm her mother, please…let me see my daughter." He pauses, and steps aside. I run to her, and take her hand. I squeeze it tightly, but she doesn't squeeze back. "I'm sorry miss, but your daughter isn't conscious!" I cry, and the doctor carries on. "She has a faint heartbeat, we are taking her to the hospital now! Would you like to ride in the ambulance or take your own car?" I look at Caleb, and he says "We'll ride in the ambulance, if you please!"_

 _I take a seat, and grab Millie's hand. I don't let go until we reach the hospital. We run with the paramedics, before being told to wait in the waiting room whilst they "examine her" for lots of different things. One being sexual assault, and I swear if that comes back positive I will kill_ _ **–A**_ _with my own bare hands._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _We wait, and wait, and wait. God, she's been in there for nearly 3 hours. I walk over to the reception desk. "Excuse me, but my twin has been gone for almost 3 hours, do you have any idea how long the examinations take? Or if she's okay?"_

 _"I am sorry my dear, information like that can't be passed out," she says._

 _"Please," I turn to look over at my parents, my dad has my mom on his lap, and she's crying hysterically, "my parents, I think they just need to know how she's doing!"_

 _She sighs, and looks at my mom (who is crying uncontrollably in my dad's arms). Then she starts tapping away on her computer. "Erm, yes. Your sister should make a full recovery. The examination went well, from what Doctor Holler has said. She is in room 306. Do you know where that is, or would you like me to take you?"_

 _"I can find it myself I think. Thank you!"_

 _I run to my parents, and they stand up. "Millie's in room 306!"_

 _My dad, my mom and I race down the corridor, and up the elevator. It gets to the third floor, and breaks down. "No…no no no no NO! This cannot be happening right now!" my mom says. A big_ _ **–A**_ _sign appears on the wall. My dad looks shocked, and turns to me. Oh god, do I tell him? I shrug my shoulders at him, and suddenly the lift starts to work again. We go up to the fourth floor, and get out. I hug my mom and hold her hand. I take my dad's hand too, and we walk along to 306._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I hear a window smash from inside the room. And then a scream… Millie's scream. I try to open the door, but something is blocking is. "MOM!" she screams. "DADDY?" I hear. "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" With all mine and Hanna's strength, we push the door open. I go for the black figure standing in the corner of the room. I lunge at them, and tackle 'it' to the ground. I start punching_ _ **–A,**_ _and when I've done enough damage, I take off their mask. And it reveals another mask. I stand up, and suddenly I'm on the floor. I hear Hanna shout "they're going through the window!" Then I hear the sound of someone jumping. I see Hanna cover her eyes. And then I see Millie, sat with Hanna on the floor._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Millie comes running at me. I pick her up and spin her round. We fall to the floor, and hug like we hadn't seen each other in years. "Baby, oh baby. Oh my god, I missed you!" I manage to get out. She tells me "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But as I was walking a freak showed up, and pulled me into their car. I tried to scream, but then they hit me, and…and I couldn't remember anything else!" I start to cry. Hearing what my angel went through, was just so, so hurtful. I shouldn't have let her think I didn't love her._

 _Caleb comes over to join us. We sit, huddled together. Then I realise there's only three of us. I look up at Willow who is standing next to me. Millie's hand reaches for Willow's, and she pulls Willow down with us. "Ahhh," I think to myself, "my family's back together!"_

 _The doctor comes in, and sees Millie out of bed. "Hmm, young Millie. You're well enough to get out of bed," he says. "S…sorry doc, I just had to see my family!" He nods his head, when I come forward. "No, it's not Millie's fault she was out of bed. See that window, how it's smashed. Well someone jumped through it to get away, and tried to kill Millie. Which is ironic because you come to a hospital to get better!" He looks at the window, and back at me. "I'm sorry Mrs Rivers, but our hospital has great security. I think you might be heading for Radley if this continues!" He smirks, and walks out of the room. "Oh, and we'd like to keep Millie overnight. She will be discharged tomorrow. Please leave, visiting hours are over!"_

 _Millie looks frightened, and I hug her against me tightly. "Mom, I don't want to be here alone. Please, stay!" She looks so frail, and I sigh. "I wish I could, baby. You know if I could I'd be sitting in that chair right now," I whisper. I kiss her on the head, and then she walks over to her bed. I slip her her phone, and say "I'm on speed dial hun, if you need me. I'm always with you, night!"_

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _When my parents say goodbye, it's my turn. I lean over the bed and hug her like I won't let go. But sadly I have too. "Put your 4g on Mill, I'll FaceTime you!" She nods her head, and I watch her turn it on. Then I hug her again and my mom, dad and I go home._


	28. Chapter 28

SORRY IT'S LATE, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SPORTS, BUT HERE IT IS :)

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I expected to come home with my baby. But she's being kept in the hospital that she nearly got kidnapped AGAIN. Unbelievable. I see the tears dwelling in Willow's eyes. She's been so brave throughout all of this, and I can relate to how she's feeling. We walk into the living room, and Caleb and I sit down. Willow wavers at the door, but Caleb beckons her over. He pulls her onto his lap, and I move closer to them. I take Willows hand, and rest my head on Caleb's shoulder. Millie would make this complete, but she's stuck with the jerky doctors. The doctor that told us to leave reminded me so much of Wren Kingston, Melissa's ex-husband. They split around a year ago, because of unknown reasons. But I'm glad they did because Wren was awful to be around. Such a snob!_

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I know this has been tough for Willow, but what happened with that hooded figure at the hospital… it's like when Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily were harassed by_ _ **–A**_ _all over again. I wrap my arm around Hanna, and hold Willow tight. I really don't think we should've left Mill alone…_

 _"Willow, is somebody harassing you?" I say bluntly. Hanna gives me a death stare. Willow looks up nervously and shakes her head. "No dad, why would someone be harassing me!" Hanna buts in. "Sweetie, you know the story of_ _ **–A.**_ _If someone's bullying you, we need to know!"_

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _My parents are asking questions about_ _ **–A**_ _. My immediate response is "NO". But after the conversation ends, I feel annoyed with myself for not telling them. But_ _ **–A**_ _told us not to tell, or our secrets will be told… and I know that I don't want mine told._

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 ** _IT WAS AT THE SHOPS. I WAS WITH SOME 'BAD' GIRLS, WHO DRANK AND SMOKED. THEY ASKED ME TO GO AND BUY THEM ALCOHOL AND CIGARETTE'S. I WALKED INTO THE SHOP, AND TRIED TO PAY FOR THEM. THEY QUESTIONED MY AGE AND I FREAKED. THEY CALLED THE POLICE, AND THE GIRLS AND I RAN. WE ESCAPED, AND LUCKILY THE DUDE DIDN'T SEE MY FACE… BUT IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH FOR ME!_**

 ** _-A_** _most likely knows this secret, and wants to spread it. I can't let that happen. I get a text, and run to my phone thinking it'll be one of the girls or Millie. Nope, it's_ _ **–A,**_ _my B.E (bitchy enemy)._ _ **Hope you don't mind, you might not have a twin when I'm through with her!**_ _I look shocked, but realise that they're probably trying to get a reaction from me. I get ready for bed, and instead of going in my room, I go in Millie's. I know I'll see her tomorrow, but I really miss her!_

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

 _I wake up to my mom shaking me awake. "Willow! One, why are you in Millie's bed? And two, get up you lazy thing! It's almost 2 'o' clock!" I crawl out of bed, and wash my face. I walk downstairs, and see that the shreddies are out. Only Millie eats them. MILLIE. I race down the stairs (it feels like Christmas Day) and see her standing by the table. "MILLIE!" I scream, and she spins around. "WILLOW!" she shouts back. We run and meet each other halfway. I pull her into a hug, God I've missed her! "Mill, never leave me again!" I say, starting to cry. She wipes away my tears and says "never, I'm sorry for thinking you didn't love me," I nod my head, and we hug again. My dad saunters in grinning, and joins the hug. Then my mom shouts "DON'T FORGET ME!" from the second floor. It was so quiet. I don't know how we heard her. She races in, and we stand together. A perfect family of four, together at last!_


	29. Chapter 29

_MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I get up at 6am. I knock on Willow's door, and she opens it with a smile. "God, I've missed this!" she says. "Me too!" I say. We link arms and walk to our closet. "Hey," I say, "we should dress the same, see if the girls can tell us apart!" She smiles a devilish smile. "Only if you do my hair and make-up!" she says, laughing. "Deal!" I shout. We pick a cropped Adidas top, with high-waisted denim shorts. I do her make-up, and put her hair in two French plaits. Then I do it to myself. We look in the mirror and simultaneously say "we look hot!"_

 _We walk into the kitchen and our parents stare. "Millie? No no no, Willow? Oh God, girls!" my mom says. We laugh and grab our breakfast. I look at Willow, and we both lunge for the shreddies. Phew, that could've given us away._

 _We walk to Skye's and she runs at me. Then sees Willow, and stops. "Guys! This is so unfair." She moans. We laugh, and I hug her. I whisper "I missed you so much!" and she says it back. Then we link arms and pick up Charlotte. The same thing happens with Charlie, then with Chloe. We walk to school, something I never thought I'd look forward to._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _We arrive at school, and everyone stares. We all smile, and keep our arms linked. We go to our first class… English with Mr Owen. As we enter the classroom, he looks up. "Sorry we're early Sir, but people are staring. Could we possibly wait here?" Skye says. He smiles at her, and says "of course!"_

 _We take our seats, and turn to each other. "First of all, Skye… which ever one you are, I've missed you so much!" Charlotte starts off saying, "so, I'd like to invite you and the other girls to sleep at my house on Friday. Can you make it?" We all nod our head, and high-five. It's like Middle School all over again, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Our moment is ruined by Mr Owen calling Skye over. "Miss Fitz, would you mind explaining this piece of work to me?" She gets up quickly and waltz over to him._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _When Jay called me over, my heart fluttered. I haven't see him, or heard his angelic voice, for ages. I dance over, and crouch down to pretend to look at a book. "Where have you been babe, I missed you!?" he says, generally worried! I look up and melt when I see his eyes. "I'm sorry, something happened to Millie that I can't say. I would've called but I was usually with Willow or family!" He drops the book, and crouches down with me. We look at each other, and I lean against him. Whilst my head is on his shoulder, we kiss. I have missed his lips so god damn much._

" _Pst, Skye? Are you there, it's been 10 minutes!" Chloe calls. I snap out of my daydream and turn to Jay. "Sorry hun, see you after class!" I whisper. He sighs and reluctantly let's go of my hand. I stand up and walk back to the girls with a smile. I try to hide it but I can't. "What's up with you girl?" Millie asks. "Oh, I just… I got an A… yes that's it! I got an A!"_

 _She rolls her eyes and I take my seat as the bell goes. We are welcomed by our classmates when they walk in. We smile, but continue to talk. The lesson drags on. I'm sorry Jay, but I don't care about the meanings of poems for goodness sake. But FINALLY the bell goes to signal the lesson is ended. Everyone gets up and leaves. "Miss Fitz, a word please!" Jay says. I smile and skip to the front. "Come to mine tonight. Tell your parent you're sleeping at one of the others and spend the night with me." I look at him in awe, and then smile. "I'd love to! See you later," I say to him. I secretly touch his hand, and he squeezes it back. How can something so wrong seem so right?_


	30. Chapter 30

_WILLOW P.O.V_

 _Millie and I are home alone tonight. I never thought my parents would leave us alone, but somehow they did. And I'm getting scared, because it's dark. Millie is taking a shower, and the phone rings. I rush downstairs and answer it._

" _Hello?" I say as I answer the home phone._

" _Millie? Willow? Which one are you?!" Skye says._

" _It's Willow, why didn't you call my cell?"_

" _I did, you didn't answer!"_

" _Oh yes, it's off and charging. Sorry Skye!"_

" _It's okay. Can you do me a favour and be my alibi. I need to visit someone my parents don't like, and I'm staying the night. Can you just say I'm sleeping yours?"_

" _Erm, I guess. Skye… don't do anything stupid. It still feels like I've lost Millie, I can't lose you too!"_

 _I hear her sniff. "Aw, Willow that's sweet. I promise, I won't do anything stupid… MOM!" she says. I laugh and say "I'm hanging up now."_

" _Okay, thanks again!" And then the line goes dead._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _I have my alibi sorted, now to tackle my parents. I go downstairs (2 steps at a time). "Mom, dad?" I call. "In the kitchen hunny!" my mom calls back. I walk in and take a seat across from them both. "Skye… what is it?" my dad asks, looking worried. "I know you don't like me leaving the house, but Millie and Willow need me. And…and after everything Mill went through, I need to be there for her!" I say to my parents. "So…you're indicating?"_

" _Can I spend the night there please?"_

" _Yes, but don't be going to bed too late! And as long as it's okay with Hanna and Caleb" my mom says._

 _I squeal and hug them. I grab my bag (I'd already packed because I had a feeling they would say yes) and walk out the door. I get out my phone and find the text from Owen with the address to his apartment._ _ **APARTMENT 3C, NORTH AVENUE.**_ _I walk to the apartment, and press the buzzer. "Hello?" I hear Jay say. "Hey it's me!" I reply. The door opens, and I walk the stairs. I see him, standing at the hallway looking for me. I run and jump at him. He picks me up, and we hug. God, it's literally been a day, but I missed him so much._

 _He carries me inside, and sits me on the bed. "Do you want a coffee?" He asks. "Ooh, coffee sounds great!" I say, moving around on his bed trying to get comfy. After the coffee's ready we move to the couch. Jay puts on a horror movie, and I cuddle up to him. It's one about clowns… my worst fear. They're just so creepy. So when one comes on, I scream and jump into Jay's lap. He holds me tight, and calms me down. "Hey, hey it's a movie baby. Just a movie. Shhhh!" he says. "I'm sorry," I say crying, "I just don't really like clowns!" He pulls me closer, and I turn my head so our foreheads are touching. "I would never let anyone hurt you," he whispers to me. I nod, and look him in the eye. "I love you Jay!" I tell him. He stands up, and sits me on the kitchen counter. "I love you too!" he says. We both lean in, and get lost in our kisses. All I know, is that it was a great night!_


	31. Chapter 31

_CHARLOTTE P.O.V_

 _I've been up since 5:00am. I just can't seem to sleep anymore. I always seem to have homework's to complete, or papers to write. In fact I wrote a whole essay last night for Mr Owen. I'm behind on so much stuff. I haven't shown up to hockey practice in weeks, and have missed several homework deadlines. Luckily my parents don't know any of this, they'd probably kill me!_

 _I pick out an outfit for school. My mom doesn't buy me the nice clothes that Millie and Skye like to wear. However when I went shopping with the others I made sure to buy some things I knew my mom and dad wouldn't approve of. I pick out a black skater skirt, and match it with a crop top that says NEW YORK across it. I pair it with some grey and pink converse. I wear my hair in a side braid, and apply my make-up. By 6:00am I'm downstairs eating cherries and strawberries._

 _"Hi baby!" my mom says as she walks into the room. "Hi mom, how did you sleep?" I ask her. "Fine thank you!" And then her face shapes into a no look. "Charlotte, please go change," she says. I stand up and cross my arms. "No, I'm fed up of you controlling my life!" I grab my bag and lunch, then storm out of the door. God it felt good to say that._

 _The girls are waiting for me at the corner of my road. "Hey, I was just calling you!" Skye says. I pull out my phone and see the missed calls. "Sorry guys, I had a fight with my mom!" They look at me sympathetically, and link arms with me. "Loving your outfit Charlie!" Millie calls to me. I smile at her, and say it back. We walk into the school gates, and everyone moves out of our way. It is all so cool, how people move for us, and do things for us without us asking them too. This boy Sam, bought me a coffee because I complained about being thirsty._

 _We walk into English, and as the others walk in I pull Skye back out. "What?" she asks me. "Skye, what's the deal between you and Mr Owen? And I want every bit of the truth!" I say. She swallows, and nods her head. "We are in a secret relationship. He helped me go back and talk things over with my parents. Please don't tell the others Charlie." This time I nod my head. We walk inside, and she goes over to him. How did we miss this for so long?_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I know something's up with my girls. They jump every time they get a text message. I tell this to Caleb and we come up with the only answer possible._ _ **–A**_ _is back. We walk upstairs to the part of the house where the girls sleep. I am tackling Millie's room for evidence, Caleb is searching Willow's. I am looking through her draws, when I see it. Her phone… I know I shouldn't snoop through it, because it's her own private thing, but I need to know if my girls are being haunted by_ _ **–A**_ _like Spence, Ari, Em and I were. I take it from her bedside table, and walk into the opposite room where I spot Caleb looking in her desk. I cough loudly, and he looks up. "Her phone!" he says. I nod, and he takes it from me. "Do you know the password?" he asks me. I shake my head. "It's a good job I learnt to hack back in High School then isn't it!" he says as we walk out of the room. I smile at him and say "that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You helped others fix phones!" He gives me a confused look. "Babe, you hated it!" I tilt my head and tiptoe up to kiss him. "Only because I was worried for you!" He laughs, and pulls up his laptop._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I've been working on Millie's phone for around 10 minutes. She made her password a word, not a number. This means it will take longer to crack. And the girls get back in less than an hour and a half. We have one last try before we have to wait 10 minutes to guess again. "Babe, think. Is there anything she would use as a password?" I ask her._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I think and think. I think I have it. Her 'boyfriend' that I disapprove of. What was his name? Think Hanna think! Was is Jake? Or Jacob? I think it was Jacob. Jumping from my seat, Caleb moves aside so I can type. I slowly write_ _ **JACOB**_ _into the password section. Sure enough, it unlocks. "We're in!" I shout, and Caleb hugs me._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _We go onto messages, and sure enough we see_ _ **BLOCKED ID.**_ _I shudder, and open the messages. I scroll up to the top, and read all the messages._ _ **Better get back to school before your mummy and daddy find out you're 'skiving'. Trust me, they won't like it –A.**_ _That bastard must've changed the free period so the girls go into trouble. There's more, and they're a whole lot worse like;_ _ **your mummy fell for the bus boy, and you're falling for the wrong boy. Big mistake –A**_ _and_ _ **if you tell, I'll tell one of your secrets. I'm everywhere, but nowhere. –A.**_

 _I look over at Hanna, and see the tears in her eyes. "Oh babe!" I say, and pull her on my knees. I hold her close, and rock her back and forth. "My babies," she says, "how could they not tell us?" I shake my head, indicating I don't know. We sit there in silence until the girls get home from school._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _Millie and I say bye to Skye, and link arms to go home. We're about to turn down our road, when someone shouts Mill's name. It's Jacob. She looks at me, and I sigh. "Go ahead!" I say. She rushes to him, and I don't think I've ever seen her so happy to be with someone in my life._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _Jacob picks me up and spins me round. Then he holds me, and I remember why I love him. I look up at him and grin. "I love you," I say, and he hugs me. "I love you too, don't ever do that to me again!" I nod my head, and say "listen, I've got to get home. But how about we meet up at the bench where we met. 7pm sound alright?" He thinks and nods his head. "I'll be waiting for my true love to walk around the corner, just like she did one beautiful evening!" I laugh, and kiss him on the cheek. I cross the road again and see my sister staring at me in awe. "I wish I had a boyfriend!" she says. I laugh and say "you don't need one, you've got me!"_

 _We open the front door to my parents, blocking the way. "Excuse me mom, but I have to go upstairs." I push past her, but my dad grabs my wrist. They take us into the kitchen, and that's when I see it. My phone. I must've forgotten to hide it like I usually do. I look at Willow, and we sigh._ _ **"**_ _Why do you have my phone?" I ask my parents. I'm fuming. They basically just invaded my privacy. Ugh, why? My dad walks over to me and Willow, and crosses his arms. "Why didn't you tell us about this?" he asks. I play it dumb, saying "about what?" but he knew I knew what he was on about. "About_ _ **–A**_ _?" my mom says. Oh no, they found out…_

 ** _SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING YESTERDAY, I WAS SLEEPING MY FRIENDS AND DIDN'T TAKE MY LAPTOP WITH ME. AND SORRY THIS IS LATE IT'S BEEN THE ONLY CHANCE I'VE HAD TO SIT DOWN AND WRITE TODAY!_**


	32. Chapter 32

_WILLOW P.O.V_

 _Uh-oh, my parents found out about_ _ **–A.**_ _After the lecture they gave us, they send us to our rooms. "Can I have my phone back?" Millie asks them. "No, and on the subject of phones… Willow hand it over!" my mom says. I sigh, and take my phone from my pocket. I pause, and clutch it between my hands. "Are you serious mom? I need my cell phone!" I tell her. My dad snatches it from my hands. "Well, since you lied multiple times about_ _ **–A,**_ _we're keeping them fo time! I sigh, and grab Mill's hand. We walk upstairs, and both go into my room. We slump down onto my king size bed, and I turn on my 50" led TV. I get Netflix up, and I'm about to start watching Orange Is the New Black when my mom storms into the room. She grabs the remote and turns off my TV. "HEY!" I shout at her. She looks up at me, fuming. "Girls, get your bags packed. You're going to stay with your Nan in California until we get this_ _ **–A**_ _business sorted!" As she walks out the door, she throws me my blue Rosewood duffel bag, and Millie her pink one. "Don't forget this place!" she says. I look at Millie, and tears form in my eyes. I move towards her on the bed, and we hug. Tears are falling on both of our faces. And then Mill gets up. "I guess I'll go pack," she says to me, with a distraught look on her face._

 _I grumpily throw my gadgets into the bag first. In goes my MacBook Pro, then my IPad Mini 4. I look up sadly at my IMac, which doesn't fit. I gently place it back onto my desk, and rock myself back and forth. I snap out of that phase after 5 minutes, and go to my bookshelf. I take my collection of YouTuber books off it and shove them in. Then, carefully moving the right books, I get out my montage book. In it contains pictures of me and the girls, from start to our last party. And then there's the cringy family pictures. I laugh at this one photo, Millie and I are about 10, and it's Christmas. We look so peaceful, no_ _ **–A**_ _was running our life then. Now to tackle my windowsill. It's full of pictures of family holidays and trips my friends and I have taken in the past. I grab the picture of my whole family at Christmas, and the one of just me, Millie, mom and dad. I then look at the ones of my friends. I grab the latest one, it was Skye's birthday party. She had a massive house party, and it was so fun. And then I grab our first friendship picture. We're all laying on Charlottes grass, and her mom had taken the picture from above for us. We all look so innocent back then. God, I'm going to miss them all so much._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I have packed everything I will need; make-up, phone, laptop, IPad, many chargers, portable Wi-Fi router that my dad bought me. Willow has one as well. And photos so I don't forget this place. Oh god, I don't know how I'll survive. I'm going to miss Skye, Charlie and Chlo so much. Not to mention my parents and… and Jacob. Oh how will I tell Jacob? This is possibly the worst day of my life._

 _Willow opens my door, and sees my tears. I run over to her, and we stand there hugging. My dad coughs, and we turn around. He hands us our suitcases, and says "I'm sorry girls, we're just trying to keep you safe!" he says softly. "WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDS? HUH, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP THEM HERE? NICE ONE DAD!" I scream at him. "Millie, it's up to the others parents to decide what happens to them. We're doing this for you!" he says back calmly. I throw my pillow at him, and it smacks him in the face. I snort with laughter, and he gets angry. He chucks it back, and storms off._

 _We walk to our closet, and pack as many clothes as possible. Then we move onto the smaller suitcase they gave us. I walk to my shoes, and shove as many in as possible. In go my two Nikes, then my white Vans. My sister holds hers up and says "damn Daniel." I laugh, and hold up mine. We share a smile, and I turn back to my shoes. In go my flats, and then the rest of the space I fill with heels. God, my grandparents live at least 4 hours from here, but I'm sure_ _ **–A**_ _won't just leave us alone. My parents don't know what they're doing. Us leaving was probably a last resort._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _My mom barges into our closet. "Are you two ready? Your flight leaves at 5pm!" she says. "We're going TODAY?!" we both says together. My mom sadly nods her head, and then bows it. Tears are falling down our faces, and she rushes over to us. We hug, and she whispers "my babies" over and over again. Then she breaks away and takes our bags. Millie wipes away my tears, and then I wipe away hers. We take each other's hands, and walk down the stairs. My parents are waiting for us downstairs, and they open the door for us. The girls are standing there, and they pull us outside. "5 minutes girls!" my mom says, before closing the door._

" _Guys what is going on?!" Chloe asks us. "They found my phone. We're being shipped away to California to live with my dad's mom." Millie says. Their faces turn into a shocked expression. "B…but they can't do that to you both. You can't leave guys!" Skye says. Tears start falling, and I pull the others into a hug. Then my mom opens the door. "Girls, it's time for you to go!" she says sternly to the others. They wipe their tears away, and turn away. We watch them until they turn the corner. Then I see Jacob, running up the street. I turn to Millie, and point. She runs, towards him, and he picks her up._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I ran towards Jacob and flung myself at him. He grabs me and holds me close. "Jacob, I… we're leaving. Willow and I, they're shipping us away. Because of some freak sending us threats. Babe we leave today, to California!" He puts me down, looking shocked. I look up at him. "What? Mill, you can't leave! Please!" he says. I start to cry, and he holds me close. "I can't do anything about it!" I cry. He just holds me, until my parents call me back. I tiptoe up and kiss him. He kisses me back, and I turn around to go to my family. And then we get into the car, and drive away to the airport._

 _We arrive at the correct terminal, and check in our bags. After a shopping trip, our flight is called, and we go over to gate 6. I hug my mom and dad, and then take Willows hand. We hand the flight assistant our boarding passes, and walk down the pathway to the plane. We are travelling Business Class, so we have our own TV and bed seat. We get comfy, and I put on the complimentary headphones that are connected to the TV. I select pitch perfect, and the plane takes off. I stare out of the window. Bye Rosewood, I'll miss you._


	33. Chapter 33

_WILLOW P.O.V_

 _I look over at Millie. She's peacefully sleeping. She can sleep anytime, anywhere with ease. It is the complete opposite of me. We're halfway through our flight, around 2 and a half hours left. Rosewood is 5 hours ahead of California, so I'm going to have to time my texts and calls carefully. Although I'll probably end up calling them at 2am…_

 _ **2 HOURS 30 MINUTES LATER**_

 _The plane just landed. Millie still isn't awake, so I get up and shake her. "Millie, we've landed!" I say to her. She groans and opens her eyes. We grab our duffel bags, and file out of the plane amongst the other people. As we walk out of gate 10, I see my Nan Claudia standing waiting. For a 50 year old she looks good in a mini skirt. I wave and she smiles. We walk over to her, and hug her. "My gosh, you girls have grown again!" she says to us, as she takes our bags. The car is waiting out front, let's get your bags!" she says._

 _We go over to the conveyer belt and spot our bags. Claudia's assistant Michel gets them for us. He is muscular, and carries both shoe bags and suitcases with ease. We walk out into the fresh Californian air, and see a limo. Claudia walks over to it and opens the door. "To your new home!" she says to us as we climb in._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I turn on my phone, and see multiple texts from people. One from Skye_ _ **I miss you already : (**_ _one from my mom_ _ **Hope you had a good flight, call me later x.**_ _as if I'm calling her back. Jacob has text me saying_ _ **call me babe, I miss you so much!**_ _And one from_ _ **–A. you can run, but you can't hide –A.**_ _Oh how much I love_ _ **–A.**_ _They're making my life a living hell! Not cool._

 _We turn onto Nan's road, and my mouth drops open. I'd forgotten how rich she was. Her house is like 3 times the size of ours, and ours is the biggest (along with Charlotte's and Skye's) in Rosewood! There are two sets of double doors, and it just looks beautiful. Michel gets our bags for us, and we walk up to the door. A dude dressed in a suit opens the door. "Welcome," he says to us as we step into the grand hallway. A big ass chandelier hangs over us, and there is stairs starting at separate ends and coming together at the stop. Willow nudges me, and says "wow!" I smile at her, and squeeze her hand. Uncle James and his wife Sarah welcome us in the kitchen! "My goodness you girls have gotten taller and prettier since our Christmas meal!" our aunt says. We smile at her, and then I see my 2 year old cousin Eddie watching TV. "Hey Eddie!" I call to him. He looks up and grins. He loves me and Willow. He rushes over, and engulfs my knees into a hug, because he's not very tall. I bend down and pick him up. He hugs me, and I pass him to Willow. They hug, and then she puts him down._

" _Katie is in her room," James tells us. "Get Martha to show you your rooms, and you can unpack!" A young-ish girl wafts into the room. I'm guessing she's Martha. "Follow me!" she says, and we do so. We get to the first floor, and are shown to Katie's room. She's our age, so we bond. "Hey, Katie!" I say, opening the door. She's sat on her phone, texting someone. I cough loudly, and she turns around. "Hey," she says. I smile at her and close then door. "Would you prefer a separate room, double room or a conjoining room?" Martha asks us. I look at Willow and we both say together "conjoining!" She nods her head, and we walk up another flight of stairs. It'll be a workout just to get up here! She opens our new room's door. The room you walk into is like a chill out room. There is a big (around 60") TV on the wall, and a long corner couch opposite it. In front of it is a glass table, stacked with vogue magazines. Get in! Then there are two massive bean-bags in the corner. We have our own kitchen, and then there are two doors. The first room is double the size of my one at home, and much more sophisticated. It has a king size bed, with a butterfly duvet cover. "Bags!" I shout, because I love butterflies. Willow nods her head, and leave me to get comfy._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _Martha opens the door to my room, and it is the same as Millie's, only the bedsheet is one with loads of quotes on it. I tell Martha "I think I'm okay from here!" and she nods her head. Once I hear the door shut, I walk over to Millie's room. She opens the door and I sit on the bed. "WOW!"I say to her. "WOW indeed!" she says back._

 _I head back to my room, and start to un-pack my belongings. I walk over to the windowsill and put down the several photo fames of my family and my friends. They're so far away, and I need them so much right now. To tell them I love them. I really need a hug off my dad, he gives the best ones._

 _Next, I put away all my clothes. It's double the size of the room, and has a conveyer belt to get to different clothes. It then has a massive shoe rack, and space for bags. It's so cool, but too much for me! It takes me an hour to unpack them, and I put my phone on charge. I then get out my MacBook and email my mom._ _ **Hey mom it's me! We're all safe, and Nan is being good to us. I miss you and dad lots. Keep me updated on everything that happens back home. –Willow x**_


	34. Chapter 34

_SKYE P.O.V_

 _Since Millie and Willow are now gone, I have to start the walk to school. And I'm always late, because I'm addicted to Snapchat. I see Charlie shaking her head at the end of her street. Oh no, I'm 5 minutes late. Time to think about a good excuse. Erm… my dog ate my homework? No, I don't have a dog. My fish… yes my fish ate my homework! That'll do!_

 _I start to run, and shout her name. "Charlie!" I catch up to her, and she says "6 minutes and 37 seconds late… Skye!" I look her in the eye, and try not to laugh. "Sorry Charlotte, my fish? No no. my dog. No wait my fish… my fish ate my homework!" She laughs and shakes her head. "Ha, we had no homework for today!" Damn it, stupid brain. I smile apologetically and we walk to Chloe's home._

 _CHLOE P.O.V_

 _After 5 minutes of waiting, the other two finally arrive at my corner! "There you guys are, where have you been?" I ask them. "Wait, let me guess. Skye, did your 'dog' eat your homework again?" I say sarcastically. She looks down to the floor and mumbles, "no my fish did!" I shout at her "SAY IT TO MY FACE!" She looks up, petrified and starts to shake. "Oh Skye, I'm sorry|! I didn't mean to make you upset!" She looks up at me, and shakes her head. "No, it's my fault. I'm always late!" Tears fall, and she runs off!_

 _I turn to Charlotte, and she shakes her head. "Don't worry Chlo, she's probably just missing Millie and Willow," she tells me. I nod, and we walk to school. Just the two of us._

 _When we arrive, people stare at us. I hear whispers like "did you see Skye run in crying?" and "they probably had something to with it". I give them a fake smile, and give them the finger. We go to our lockers, in hope to see Skye and talk to her. But she's not there… Where could that girl have gotten too! I look at Charlie, and she says "maybe she went to the bathrooms?" I nod my head, and we walk to the girl's room._

 _CHARLOTTE P.O.V_

 _We get to the bathroom, and I can hear Skye's crying. I know it off by heart. Because I'm always her shoulder to cry on, and she's mine. I run in and see her on the floor. I kneel down by her side, and put my arm around her. She leans her head on my shoulder and I rock her. Chloe opens the door, and peeks her head round. I beckon her over and she bends down to Skye's other side. "Skye, I'm sorry for shouting. I was just annoyed because it was cold!" She looks at me, and smiles her wonderful smile. I smile back, and pull her into a hug. She hugs me back, and it's so nice._

 _We have English and we're already 10 minutes late. I can't be bothered with having a detention, but I guess I'll have to. My mom is going to kill me! We open the door, and creep in. Mr Owen watches us like a hawk, and we take a seat. He carries on teaching, and when the bell goes he holds us back. "Girls, a word?" he says. We walk to the front. Skye speaks up. "We're so sorry for being late sir. I was in the bathroom, and these were with me!" He looks at her tears, and at us. "Is everything okay babe-Skye?" Did I mishear or did he just nearly call her babe? Oh this girl has got some explaining to do!_


	35. Chapter 35

_SKYE P.O.V_

 _Oh no, Jay slipped up. And I think the girls noticed. As soon as we step outside the classroom they bombard me. "Skye what was that?!" and "OMG he called you babe! SPILL!" I sigh, and tell them "come to mine tonight, I'll explain." And then I walk off to my next lesson. Science with Mr Burrows, great… and what's even better is that the other two are in my lesson as well so I will have to sit with them._

 _I get halfway to the hall, and the others catch up. They grab my arms and haul me back. "Ow!" I yell. "Sorry, just wait for us next time!" I sigh and carry on walking to science. They rush after me, and we walk into the lesson. Oh phew, sir's not in. We have a substitute, and she looks fun. "SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS NOW. YOU'RE 50 SECONDS LATE!" she screams at us. Perhaps my view of her was wrong. Don't judge a book by its cover!_

 _I am walking towards my seat, when I see the girls walking in the opposite direction. I shoot them a strange glance, and they point to the three seater table at the back of the room. I smile, and walk to it. We sit, and the teacher begins to teach us science… joy!_

" _So class, I do hope you are all sat in the correct seats. Anyway, today's lesson is about magnetism!" The whole class groans. It feels like we've been learning about stupid magnets for our entire life. I don't care about what part of the magnet is attracted to the opposite end. It has just got no point to it at all! "Oi, no moaning or groaning otherwise I shall set double homework!"_

 _Me, the girls and the popular boys we're mates with roll our eyes and groan (but so she can't hear). I look at the one boy I used to have a crush on, Ben Edwards. Now that I look at him, yeh he's cute but… well Jay's so much fitter! Charlie shakes me, and I snap out of my daydream of him. "Miss is staring," Chlo hisses at me. I look up, and see her eyes burning into my soul. "Sorry miss, I was just thinking," I say to her. She shakes her head, and writes my name on the board. "5 minutes after school!" she tells me. "What?" I say, in disbelief. "10 minutes! Want to go for 15?" She asks. "No miss!" I say. "15 it is!" Ugh, I can't believe this. But as if I'm showing up. I'm not Charlotte, the goody two shoes who would die at this moment. But I just laugh, and smile at the boys in front and behind me._

 _The bell goes, and the girls and I walk to the teacher (we never learnt her name). "Miss, my friend Skye wasn't trying to be rude. But we were actually planning on doing some homework tonight, so we were wondering if Skye could be excused from this detention she has?" She looks from one to another. "I'm sure you have homework, however Skye you shouldn't have been speaking or laughing!" I look at her, and hang my head. "I'm sorry miss!" She looks at me and smiles. "Apology excepted, now scat before I remember about that detention!" I thank her and we run home, and that's when the bugging happens._

 _CHLOE P.O.V_

" _Spill!" Charlotte and I scream at Skye when we crash on her bed. "Well, it all happened when…"_

 _ **5 minutes of explaining later**_

" _OMG!" I squeal. Skye is dating Jay, but Jay is Mr Owen, and Mr Owen is our English teacher! It's so romantic, yet so dangerous. "Skye, you realise how dangerous this is don't you!" Charlotte says. "I know, but I love him and I'm up for risking everything to be with him!" We nod our heads. "So, have you even had a date night?" She thinks about it and then nods. "We had takeaway in his apartment?" she says, her voice rising because she knows it's a lie. We laugh, and pull her into a hug. Then we hear a door open. "That's odd, my parents shouldn't be back until later!" I look at the others. "Maybe it's not one of your parents!"_


	36. Chapter 36

_CHLOE P.O.V_

" _Skye, call your mom…" I whisper to her. She nods, and dials the phone. "Hey mom, are you back home yet?" she asks, and puts the phone on speaker. "No hun, we're still at Harry's football. It's half time now. What's the matter sweetie?" she asks. "Mom, someone's in the house!" The phone goes silent. "Go to the attic. There's a way to it from your closet. We have blankets, food even beds there. Stay silent, we're on our way!" Then the phone goes dead. We get our phones, and open the closet. Once we're inside, she pushes at the roof until the slate moves to the side. We climb up and what looks like the attic looks more like an amazing games room. In the corner there's a fuse ball table, and opposite it (to the right of us) is an air hockey table. There is 5 recliners in total, and a massive plasma TV on the wall. Skye moves the slate back into place, and we all sit on a recliner, and put our feet up._

 _It's been an hour since we got here. We can't hear anything, but Aria (Skye's mom) is stuck in traffic and told us not under any circumstance to leave the room. I have beaten Charlie and air hockey, and she doesn't like to lose, so we had a rematch. And she won (because I let her), so now she's sitting smugly watching Netflix, whishing she could add the chill._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

" _Guys, look. There is clearly no one downstairs. We've been in here what, an hour? You'd have thought we'd hear at least stairs creaking, or doors opening!" They stare at me. Chloe starts to nod, but Charlotte keeps a straight yet sassy look. "No," she starts off with, "if you're indicating we leave here, than no!" she says to me. "Why?!" I whine at her. "Yeh Charlie, don't be a party pooper!" Chloe adds. Charlotte stands her ground. "1. I'm just trying to look out for you guys, 2. I can't be a party pooper because we're not at a party!" Chloe rolls her eyes, and walks towards the exit. "Anyone else coming?"_

 _I nod and run after her. We open the latch, and climb down into the inside of my wardrobe. I am about to open the door, when I hear something. I nudge the door a tiny bit, and see a black figure going through my belongings. They're looking at something… MY DIARY! I stumble back, and crash into the ladder. It bangs, and I hear a book being dropped. I shove Chloe up the ladder, and quickly follow her. I can hear the closet door opening, and I still have a couple more rungs to climb. I've probably got 10 seconds before the person to see me. I haul myself up, and grab Chloe and Charlie. They pull me up, and just in the nick of time. We carefully place back the roof tile, and stay silent._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _We're on our way back from Harry's football. We couldn't miss it, it was the final. And my baby scored the winning goal. Just don't tell Skye, she thinks there is bad traffic and I left an hour ago. I have actually just left. Harry's gone to a friend's house though, just in case anything bad were to happen. She was probably over exaggerating, we have really creaky floorboards. It's not like they have an_ _ **–A**_ _out to get them like we did. Or maybe they do. That thought speeds me up, and as I near home, I spot open doors, and mine and Ezra's large window smashed. I grab Ezra's wrist, and he holds my free hand. I park in the driveway and rush out of the car. "Babe, wait!" Ezra yells at me. I turn my back to the house and wait for him to get out the car. "Call 911!" I tell him. He nods and gets out his phone. I take his hand, and we walk into the house. We tiptoe around the house, and after an hour of searching downstairs, we are positive no one is down here._

 _I take his hand for support, and we walk up the stairs. It's so quiet, you can only hear the sound of us breathing. Then a crash comes from Skye's room. I run up the stairs, and fling open her door. I see a black figure staring at me, and then watch them jump out the window. I run to the ledge, and see them run off. How did they land that jump without dying. "Babe, stay there!" Ezra calls quietly to me. I hear the panic in his voice, and rush over to the wardrobe. I see Skye in a heap at the bottom of the ladder. I look up to see Charlotte and Chloe staring down. "Call an ambulance Ezra… NOW!" I scream at him. Tears are pouring as I rush to her side. I look up at the girls and manage to get out "girls, what happened?"_

 _SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING YESTERDAY/DAY BEFORE. I WAS BUSY WITH SPORTS & FRIENDS THAT NEEDED ME X_


	37. Chapter 37

_ARIA P.O.V_

 _Before they can answer me, a team of paramedics rush in. They push me aside, and examine Skye. Then another 2 come in carrying a stretcher. They carefully lift her unconscious body onto it, and carry her to the ambulance. Ezra follows close behind, and I help Charlie and Chloe down the ladder safely. I put my arm around them, and we walk down to the ambulance to see Spencer, Toby and Emily waiting worried. The girls run to their parents, and I follow._

" _Skye fell down the ladder, but there was someone in her room!" I tell Toby and the girls. I pull the three of them aside. "I think it was_ _ **–A!**_ _" Their faces turn into an O, and I nod my head. "Guys, it's happening again… but to our children!" Spencer whispers. Tears fall, and Ezra calls me over to Skye's ambulance._

 _EZRA P.O.V_

" _Aria… come here!" I yell to her. She's busy talking to Spence, Em and Toby but they need to get Skye to the hospital. She rushes over and I pull her into a hug. We stand there for a while before heading into the ambulance. "OW!" I yell as I hit my head on the top of the van. Aria doesn't have to worry about these things, she is tiny. We sit to Skye's left, and hold her hands whilst the doctor examines her. I hear her mumbling "stay with me," and panic. "What do you mean 'stay with me'?" Is our daughter dying?!" He looks up. "Mr Fitz, we are doing our best. Your daughter is unconscious, we can't tell any damage right now," he says. Aria gasps, and I pull her close. I rock her back and forth, and kiss her head. She snuggles into me, and we sit in this position until we arrive._

 _They rush her into a room, and stop us. "Your daughter needs to be examined. We shall call you out when you can see her!" they say. We nod, and take a seat on the hard plastic chairs that seem to get less comfy each visit. And there has been LOTS of visits. Like the time Skye cracked her head open from falling off the couch. And Harry breaking his ankle at football practice. And visiting Hanna when_ _ **–A**_ _hit her with a car. (Me and Ari were a secret to the outside world, so I snuck in when everyone else left). I hate this lace, they make you wait forever, no indication to whether your daughter/son is alive or dead. Not telling you what is happening. Only ever saying "wait here whilst we take them in for an operation" and coming out 2 hours later telling you "they didn't make it". This hospital didn't save my dad when he was in his car accident (I don't talk about it much), and I swear if Skye doesn't make it out alive I will single handedly kill everyone working here._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I see that I have 3 missed calls off Ezra, and 11 off Aria. I call her back. "Aria, what's up?" I ask._

" _It's Skye, she's in the hospital!"_

" _OMG what? How?"_

" _ **-A**_ _"_

" _That bastard, I'm coming right now babes!"_

 _I hang up, and call Caleb's work phone. "Caleb, meet me at the hospital …"_

 _Before he can say anything I hang up, and run to the car. I start the engine and back out of the driveway. I speed down the street, probably running at least 5 lights. Oh well, my God-daughters more important. I rush into the waiting room, and see Aria in Ezra's hands. She looks up and sees me. We run at each other, and I hug her. She sobs into my shoulder and I stroke her back. I should've told them all about_ _ **–A**_ _being back sooner. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.  
_

_After about an hour, Caleb rushes in. I run at him and he picks me up. "God babe, I thought something had happened to you!" I shake my head. "Skye fell down the ladder. But babe_ _ **–A**_ _was there!" He thinks and then says. "Call the girls, they should know!" I'm about to dial the number when the doctor comes out. "Your daughter is okay! She has sprained her ankle, but apart from the cuts, nothing seems permanently damaged!" I breathe a sigh of relief, and Caleb lowers me to the ground. I hug Aria, and then they go into visit Skye._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _We've been away for a month now. I miss my mom and dad, but California is sick. We've already made tons of friends, but I do miss the others. Willow and I are sleeping at our new friend Belle's house. As I'm packing, my Nan brings up the home phone. "It's for you and Willow," she says. "Hello?" I say into the phone. Willow opens my door and joins me on my bed. I put the phone on speaker. "Hey babies!" my mom says. "Hiya!" Willow squeals down the phone. "Girls, Skye's in the hospital. She has sprained her ankle, but I thought you should know!" I look at Willow and then the phone. "Mom, we're coming home!" I hang up before she can say anything else. I text Belle_ _ **hey B, we can't make tonight. Going back to Rosewood, best mates in hospital. Keep in touch –M & W xx**_

 _She automatically replies with_ _ **aw, hope your mate gets better. We'll have to meet up/reschedule, love you both tons –B.**_ _I smile down at my phone, and then grab Millie's wrist. We grab a bag and shove random items in. "Nan, we have to go. Skye's in hospital can you please drive us to the airport?" She looks shocked but nods her head. "Get in," she says. I open my group message with the girls._ _ **We're coming home. Hang tight –M & W**_


	38. Chapter 38

_WILLOW P.O.V_

 _After a long flight, we arrive in Rosewood. It hasn't changed in a month, only the trees have their leaves, and there are brightly coloured flowers everywhere. God I love summer, and the summer sports. I can do rounder's one day, and swim in the outside pool the next! Millie loves it because of the summer clothing range, and we both love it because we visit Grandma Ashley and Grandpa Ted at their holiday home in Spain._

 _We step off the plane, and go to the conveyer belt. Our suitcases are the first two to travel it. We grab them and go! Nan ordered a Mercedes taxi to pick us up. I see a man standing there with a sign saying_ _ **MILLIE & WILLOW. **__We walk over to him, and he shows us to the car. "Good evening girls. Did you have a good flight?" he asks us. We nod and he smiles at us. "Please could you take us to the hospital?!" Millie says. He nods his head and starts the engine._

 _CHARLOTTE P.O.V_

 _Millie sent us a text saying_ _ **we're coming home. Hang tight –M &W. **__But that was over 4 hours ago! They should be here by now. "Charlie, maybe they're not coming!" Chloe says to me. "No, they wouldn't say that without meaning it!" I snap back at her. She takes a step back. "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm just tired!" I tell her. "I'm sorry to, they will come!" I smile and we hug._

 _Skye's parents come out, and say "girls, Skye has asked for you!" We rush in, and see Skye propped up with a pillow. "Skye!" I say as I walk into the room. She smiles at me, "hey you two!" she says as she beckons us over. We jump (well, not literally) onto the bed, either side of her. "How's your ankle?" I ask. "Sore, but I'll manage!" she replies, laughing a bit. "God Skye, if only we would've been there to help you back up,_ _ **-A**_ _wouldn't have pulled you down!" Chloe says. "It's not your fault, it's mine for bloody opening the hatch. If I hadn't_ _ **–A**_ _wouldn't have found us!" We hug her, and she hugs us back. I'm so glad she's okay._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I'm sat on Caleb's lap, when he suddenly turns to me with a serious look. "What?" I say to him. He just shakes his head, and looks at the floor. I turn his head, so it's facing me. "Caleb, what is it?" I ask him. "I was just thinking," he says. "Of…" I reply. "Of how fricking lucky I am to have you. You could be married right now, with different children with a different man. But instead, you're here, with me. And we have the most perfect family possible!" I smile, and kiss him on the lips. "I couldn't ask for anyone else. I love you so, so much Caleb!" I tell him. "I love you too!" he replies. We kiss again, and I hear two familiar voices say "ew!"_

 _I open my eyes, and turn my head. In front of me are my two precious angels. "My babies!" I scream. They laugh, and I pull them into a hug. Caleb grabs Millie, and pulls her onto his left knee. Willow sits on my lap, and I'm sat on Caleb's right knee. "God, I know we Face Timed, but this is way better!" Willow says. I laugh, and kiss her forehead. "Mom, where's Skye's room?" Millie asks me. "Room 392, 3_ _rd_ _floor girls!" They spring up, and rush to the elevator. I watch them in the distance. "I'm glad we've got them back!" I whisper to Caleb. He nods, and pulls me close._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _We get to the 3_ _rd_ _floor, and step off it. I shudder. I've always had a thing with elevators. Willow squeezes my hand, and I squeeze hers back. We race past the rooms. 388, 389, 390, 391… 392! I open the door to hear the girls talking about Zac Efron. "In my opinion, I think Harry Styles is fitter… I mean, come one!" Willow adds, "No, more like Niall!" They squeal and charge at us. Well Chloe and Charlotte charge, Skye hobbles. We put our arms around each other, and leave a gap for Skye. When she joins us, we have a group hug. "I've missed you both so much!" Skye says. "We've missed you all two!" Willow and I say in unison. We laugh, and help Skye back to her bed. #_

 _Once she's comfortable, we each take our seat on the bed. I have the top left, Willow has the top right. Chloe's bottom left, Charlotte bottom right._


	39. Chapter 39

_ARIA P.O.V_

 _I walk into Skye's private hospital room to see the five of them asleep on the bed. I smile and get my phone out. I snap a picture, and send it to the girls. Hanna replies first with_ _ **they look so sweet!**_ _And Spencer adds_ _ **I agree!**_ _I turn my phone off, but almost immediately it pings. And pings again. The first message is from Ezra._ _ **Hey babe, Harry's getting dropped off here in about 10 minutes x.**_ _The second one is from Alison…_

 _I haven't spoken to her since the day she and Millie were found. She kind of just went away to find her parents, but never text us back._ _ **Hey Ar, I know you probably weren't expecting this text, but I'm coming back to Rosewood. I miss you all, and I just need to get back. –A…Alison.**_

 _Shock horror, Ali's coming back and were supposed to be her rocks. She used us, made us hate ourselves yet love ourselves. The only good thing Ali did for us was bring me and the girls closer together. And I couldn't be more annoyed but happier that we met!_

 _I take a seat on the padded chair, and wait for the girls to stir._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _I wake up to see my mom watching me like a hawk. As if I'm going to fall through the bed. I smile at her, and she gets up. "Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" she asks me. "Fine, these lot gave me the most room so they probably didn't sleep as well as me!" I say to her. She nods her head, and kisses my forehead. I look up at her and hug her. "I love you mom!" She smiles at me. "I love you too!" And then her phone goes off. "That's your dad, Harry's here. I'll send him up babes!" I smile and thank her, then she leaves to go downstairs._

 _I shake Millie awake. "Pssst… Mill? I need a hug!" She looks at me confused, and then pulls me into one. "I needed one too," she whispers in my ear. I laugh, and tell her "thanks, I love you Mill!" She smiles and makes her fingers into a heart shape. I do it too, and then the door bursts open. "Skye!" Harry shouts. It wakes the girls up, and they groan. "Sorry!" he says, a little more quietly. They laugh it off, and go back to sleep. "Hey Haz, how was football?" I ask, trying to be casual. "Never mind football. Skye, you could be dead!" I look at him. "I'm not though," I say, trying to be cool with this. He pulls me into a hug, and says "I'm glad about that," I laugh, "So am I!"_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I walk into the room, and see Willow pacing around the room. "Babes, what's wrong?" I ask her. "It's nothing mom, I'm just always stressed." She's never stressed. Not even when she was taking a blood test, where Millie fainted…_

" _Willow, you're never stressed. Tell me!" I say to her. She looks at me, and then hands me her phone. On it is a text from 'Taylor'._ _ **Hi Willow, you probably don't know me, but a friend gave me your number. I moved here recently and was wondering if you could tutor me in Spanish because you're the highest in the class? Many thanks –T.**_

 _I stare at her. "Babe, whys this stressing?" I ask. She takes the phone and shows me a photo of Taylor. WOW, he is cute. "I see!" She nods, "mom, what am I going to do? He's so cute!" I crouch down to her height. "Sweetie, say yes. You could do with making friends with the other sex. They're not aliens!" She laughs, and texts him back. "Thanks mom!" she says, and then hugs me._


	40. Chapter 40

_WILLOW P.O.V_

 _It's 6am. And Monday. Oh life, why? I struggle to get out of bed, but the fact that today is my first tutoring session with Taylor is the thought that lifts my spirits. I get up and, without going to Millie's room, I go straight to our closet. I pick out some black denim shorts, a 3 quarter length t-shirt with grey sleeves and mint green the rest of it. To match it up, I slip on my mint converse. I walk over to the mirror and put my hair into a messy bun. At the front I attach a green bow (I'm kind of going through a green phase). Then I do my makeup (debating green eyeshadow) but in the end I go with a neutral beige._

 _I near the stairs when Millie taps me on the shoulder. "Wow, you look nice today!" she says. "Thanks, as do you!" I tell her. She smiles, and we walk downstairs. "Morning girls!" our mom calls out cheerfully from the kitchen. "I have your breakfasts ready, come sit down," she tells us. We take our seats and my mom places it in front of us. She has made us pancakes… my favourite! I drizzle syrup onto them, and dig in. Mm, it tastes so good! I look over at Millie, who hasn't eaten anything. "Mill, aren't you going to eat them?" She looks up at me, and smiles weakly. "I'm just not hungry… mom can I grab something at school? These look great but I haven't completely woken up yet!" My mom looks at her, then gets her wallet out. She gives Millie a five dollar bill. "Okay babes, but get something filling!" she tells her. Millie nods, and then we both get our bags and go to leave._

 _My dad stands in front of us. "You both look beautiful today!" he tells us. I hug him, and so does Mill. We link arms and walk to the store._ _ **Sorry girls, will be late. Just grabbing a snack x**_ _I text to the other girls. We walk into the store, and Millie picks up a pack of cereal bars. "I'm getting these, do you want anything?" I pick up a pack of moams, and then we pay and leave to meet the girls._

 _I see Skye waiting at the corner. She runs to us. "Guys where have you been?" she wails at us, "I've been waiting for ages!" I smile apologetically, "Sorry! We went shop because needed to get food!" She shakes her head and laughs. "Willow you look hot! Who you dressing for?" she asks me. "Nobody!" I say quickly, blushing. Millie buts in and says "She's got a tutoring session with a new guy called Taylor, and I have to admit if I didn't have Jacob I'd date him! You're lucking Willow!" I blush even more, and they laugh at me. I turn my head, and stare into the distance. I see a figure emerge from the bushes. It's Jacob. Millie hasn't seen him in ages, so I smirk when she sees him. She starts running, only stopping to cross the road._

 _JACOB P.O.V_

 _I've been watching Millie and the others walk to school. I was going to surprise Mill, but she saw me. She's running at me, and I have to put my hand out in a way of staying stop so she didn't get hit by a car! Once the road is completely safe, she rushes across to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts hers around my neck. God I've missed her scent. Her blue eyes, her long blonde hair, her perfect figure. The hand that fits mine so perfectly. "I've missed you so much!" I whisper into her ear. She giggles, and faces me. We share a long passionate kiss before coming up for breath. "I've missed that even more!" she says before winking at me. I laugh, and take her hand. "Come on we're going to be late for school if we're not careful!" She groans and nods her head. She squeezes my hand and I return it._

 _We safely cross the road, where Skye and Willow have been waiting patiently. "Hey guys," I say trying not to seem intimidated by their faces. I mean they may be 2 years younger than me, but those faces could clear a room with the stern look they give. They roll their eyes and laugh at me. We meet up with Charlotte and then Chloe and get to school. When we walk through the gates, my mates whoop at me. I give them the finger, and walk off with Millie. When we get to her locker, I turn to her. "I've got to get to history babe, but I'll see you after school. Text me if you need me!" She nods, and leans in. I kiss her, and we share a hug. "Bye!" she calls after me. I wave, without turning around._


	41. Chapter 41

_HANNA P.O.V_

 _I'm in the kitchen when I hear the front door open. "Millie? Willow?" I call, thinking it's the girls. "Guess again!" I hear Caleb say, sounding pissed. He storms into the kitchen, and gets out a beer. "Babe, what's the matter?" I ask him, he never usually drinks unless something bad has happened. "Oh, just the fact_ _ **–A**_ _is trying to get me fired in every way possible!"_

 _I should've seen this coming. With_ _ **–A**_ _back, he would always mess with Caleb's job. It's like_ _ **–A**_ _knows Caleb can help us find out their identity. "What did they do?" I ask him, putting on a serious face. He looks at me, with a hurt look. "'It' hung photos of me and another girl in the office. 'It' hacked into my computer and deleted all my files of work from the past 5 years of working for that company. 'It' sent out emails to everyone expressing 'my' feeling towards everyone!" I take his hands. "We'll get through this baby!" I tell him. He looks at me sadly, "No, we won't. Tomorrow is my last day. Then I have to find a new job."_

 _When he says that, things finally start to sink in. If Caleb's lost his job, that means less money. It also means I will have to find a job, as I never really had to have one with the amount of money Caleb got per month! "Baby, I'll be with you. I'll get a job, I'll stay right by your side no matter what! I'll even share my cardboard box with you if we end up on the streets!" I tell him, kidding the last part. But it didn't seem funny, and Caleb put his head in his hands. "Princess, I've failed you. You'd be better off with Jordan, maybe it would be best if I just left!"_

 _When those words came out of his mouth, the room started spinning. Tears are escaping from my eyes, and I can't see anything. I try to make my way outside, but I can't see the way. I feel strong arms wrapping themselves around me, and guiding me outside. They hold me close, and I nestle my head into their chest. Caleb strokes my back, and softly kisses my head. "D…don't ever say that. I couldn't live without you!" I can feel his tears dropping onto my lap. "Never," he whispers in my ear._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I get home to see my parents cuddled up on the sofa. My mom hears me come in, and looks up. "Hey baby, how was your day?" she asks me. "It was good, how was yours?" I ask her. She and my dad exchange glances, "stressful!" she tells me. I nod my head, and my dad beckons me over. They shuffle around slightly, and I sit in between my mom's legs. She twirls my hair around her fingers, and my dad turns on the TV. The news comes on, and he quickly changes the channel after he sees what's on it. "Dad, why are you on the news?" I ask quietly. My mom squeezes his hand, and he looks me in the eye._

" _Millie, I've been made redundant. Someone hacked into my laptop!" he says. He turns his head, and I hug him tightly. "_ _ **-A**_ _did it, didn't they!" I whisper. My mom joins the hug, and my dad nods his head to answer my question. "I'm going upstairs mom, can you call me down for tea please," I say to her. "Of course darling, make sure you do some homework!" she calls after me. I laugh, the only homework I have was from Mr Burrows, and there's no way in hell I'm doing that!_

 _Once I get to my room, I text Willow._ _ **When will you be back? Need someone to gossip to! –M x**_ _. After about 2 minutes she replies._ _ **Coming now, can you wait 3 minutes? –W x.**_ _I laugh, and reach for my charger. I specifically got the 10 metres one, so it reaches from the plug socket on the other side of the room to my bed! It's so much easier, as I can endlessly scroll through Instagram photos without the constant fear of my phone being on low battery and me having to get out of my comfy position. Ugh, I shudder even at the thought of it._

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _Hockey practice was good. Me and this one girl Ellie are sort of friends, but she's got here own group of mates. And Millie doesn't like her because she's a 'geek'. But we are always put on separate teams because Miss thinks we're the best players. Luckily I got Charlotte and Chloe with me, but Ellie and I always get VERY competitive when we are against each other. It's very rare to play together, and when it is Miss gives us the rubbish players who didn't even make it onto the D team._

 _I arrive home, and much to my dismay there's no snacks in the cupboard. God I'm hungry. I spot a banana in the fruit bowl, and rush to it. I peel it and eat it so quickly I didn't taste a thing. UGH, I groan. Then my stomach makes its known by making a sound, which reminds me of thunder. I smack my flat stomach and walk upstairs to Millie's room._

" _Hey!" I say casually as I let the door swing open. Millie's wearing joggers and a pink top. No surprise there. "Hey," she says back and pats the bed to let me sit. "So, you wanted to gossip?" I ask her. She smiles, and starts to ramble on about some kid wearing the wrong colours. "Oh, and you know that geek Ellie, well I saw her and Chase," (Chase is her ex), "making out in the school parking lot. So guess what I did!" Omg she better not of embarrassed Ellie. "I blew my whistle!" she screams at me. She starts laughing hysterically, and I try to join in but I just can't. Poor Ellie, but right now I guess I should talk to her about Chase, and what he did…_

 _ **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SPORTS AND OTHER COMITMENTS, AND THIS WEEKEND I'VE BEEN AT A DIFFERENT PERSONS HOUSE EVERY NIGHT! –L X**_


	42. Chapter 42

_CALEB P.O.V_

" _Happy birthday princess!" I whisper down my wife's ear. She opens her beautiful blue eyes, and looks into mine. She smiles, and sits up. "Thank you baby," she whispers seductively down my ear. I smirk, and turn to kiss her on the cheek. However she turns her head (on purpose) and our lips meet. It quickly turns into a hot make out session, but Hanna pulls away. "I can't do this right now babe, I have to take a shower!"_

 _She swings her legs over the side of the bed, but I quickly pull her back. "Or, you could stay here with your handsome husband?" I whisper, kissing her neck. "Handsome? I don't think so!" she argues back. I stop, and in that 2 second time period where my hands (which are located around her waist) come loose, she breaks free. I gasp, and she giggles. I chase her into the bathroom, and lock the door behind us. "Now your mine!" I say. "No hun, I'm the showers!"_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _Caleb turns his back, and I quickly jump into the walk in shower. I pull across the curtain, and start to undress. I hear is footsteps coming closer, "Stop," I say, commanding him to stand his ground. He huffs, but does as he's told. First I remove Caleb's t-shirt (that I stole) and throw it at him. I watch him catch it easily, and move onto my lower half. I take off my shorts and throw them at him, and he catches them again. I think he knew what was coming next, because when I threw my thong at him, he moved out of the way._

" _Han?" he calls. "Can I come in now?"_

" _No, I want a shower!"_

" _You can have a shower, me being there is just a bonus!"_

" _Oh yeh, sure it is!"_

 _Before he can reply, I pull back the shower curtain. He smiles, and gratefully hops in. I turn my back to him, and start to shampoo my hair. As I'm washing it out I feel his soft hands on my waist. He whips me around, and that's when I know I married the right guy. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls me close. My hands go in his hair, messing it up even more than it was already. His hands roam my naked back, before settling on my waist. "This is the best shower I've had in a while!" I whisper in his ear. "Ditto baby," he says back, before sealing the moment with another kiss._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _My alarm goes off. Ugh, 5:30am. I hate getting up this early, but if I want to look good for school it has to happen. Plus, Jake wakes up at this time too._ _ **Morning baby x –S**_ _I text him._

 _ **Morning, how is my beautiful girlfriend this fine Monday morning? X –J**_

 _ **Fine, how are you? X –S**_

 _ **Good, we should do dinner and a movie tonight? X –J**_

 _ **Sounds perfect, I'll see you in class handsome xx –S**_

 _ **You have no idea how much I love you Skye, xx –J**_

 _ **Care to tell me? –S**_

 _ **I love you to the moon and back xx –J**_

 _ **I love you to the moon and back too (padlock!) –S xx**_

 _ **I have to get in the shower! : ( x –J**_

 _ **Wish I could get in too! See you babe x –S**_

 _ **Bye x –J**_

 _Once our morning conversation is over, I head over to my walk in wardrobe. I go over to the summer section, and pick out a coral jumpsuit, and pair it with some white flats. I do my make-up, and put my hair into two French plaits. I tie the ends with pink bows, and before I leave I take a couple of selfies because I like the way I did my make-up today!_

 _I head downstairs, and see Harry sat at the table on his phone. I creep up behind him and snatch his phone from his hands. "Hey!" he shouts, frowning at me. I laugh, and he starts to chase me. I give up when he catches me and tickles me. "S…stop I can't breathe!" I say in between laughs. He laughs himself, and lets me go. I reluctantly give him his phone, and jump onto a breakfast bar stool. I grab an apple, and eat it before rushing upstairs to clean my teeth. On the way I run into my mom. "Woah, slow down!" she says, catching my arm. "Mom, I'd love to talk but I need to brush my teeth." She frowns, and doesn't let go. "What have you eaten?" she asks me. "I had an apple, and… oh and I had a bowl of cereal!" I say, because I need to watch what I eat._

" _Okay, have a good day at school!" she calls, but I only hear a muffle because I'm already late._

 _ **I also have a poll running, and if you are a real haleb fan and despise of spaleb I think you should vote. Or if it's the other way round for you-vote aswell ;)**_


	43. Chapter 43

_SKYE P.O.V_

 _The girls meet me at the end of my road. "Skye, we were just about to leave, where were you?" Millie asks me. "I'm sorry, I was um… er, changing!" I tell her untruthfully. "Mm-huh, whatever come on we're late!" We run to meet Charlotte, who's looking very angry. "Guys! I've been looking like a loner for 10 minutes!" I look at her, "Charlie I'm so sorry, blame me not them!" I tell her apologetically. "I guess it's okay," she says shrugging her shoulders. We get to Chloe's and she's not there. Then I see a figure around her height get out of a car and start walking towards our school. She's dressed in Chloe type clothes, crop tops and skirts. "Chloe!" I call to her, hoping she'll hear and stop. She doesn't, so me and the girls run to catch up with her. "Chloe!" I say, putting my arm on her shoulder. But it's not Chloe, it's Martha Vanderwaal. "Get off me stupid bitch!" she shouts, pushing me to the floor. I fall and Martha purposely stands on my hand (which flopped out to my side when I fell). "OW!" I cry in pain, pulling my hand into my arm. "Martha, stop!" Charlotte says. She's the tough one of the five of us. I hear a slap, and see Charlie clutch her face, staggering back in pain._

 _CHLOE P.O.V_

" _Charlie, Skye!" I yell, rushing by my friend's side. "What happened? I had to leave it had been 15 minutes!" Then, I hear a cough. I whirl around and see Martha standing behind me. I stand up, towering over her as she's small as. "I happened." She says boldly. I grab her arm, and flip her onto the concrete. She lands on her back, and stares at me in awe. "I learnt karate for 5 years, don't mess with me bitch!" I say. I help up Skye, then Charlotte. Millie and Willow come running with their parents. "Girls, what happened?" her mom says quietly. Hanna's very understanding, but I don't think she'll be happy to find out that what happened was her ex-best friend's daughter. "Martha here ambushed Skye, and stood on her hand. Then she slapped Charlotte." Willow tells her. "Martha is that true?"_

 _Martha looks up, and sadly nods her head. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me," she says. "My mom told me horrible things about you," she says pointing at Hanna and Caleb, "and all the girls! She told me to never trust them, and bully them when I got the chance!" Hanna looks at her with tears in her eyes, "who's your mom hun?" she asks her. "Mona… Mona Vanderwaal!" Martha says, sniffling. Hanna looks shocked, then somehow has sympathy for the girl. "Your mom used to be my best friend, I'm sorry you've got her as a mom!" she says. Then she helps up Martha, and Martha runs off to school. "MOM!" Millie whines. "Why were you nice to her?" Willow moans. "Girls, I know what her mom is capable of, you have to watch out. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," she tells us. Caleb nods his head, I'd almost forgotten he was here. "Babe, we should get going," he says to Hanna. "You girls need to get to school!" he tells us, shooing us off to school._

 _MARTHA P.O.V_

 _I get to school, and go to the girls' bathroom. I take out the contacts my mom gave me, and throw them away. I put on my glasses and blink. That's so much better! I slip into an open bathroom stall and take off the black laced crop top my mom left out for me to wear. I replace it with a baggy grey jumper with a cat face on it. I slide out of the skirt with ease, and pull on some black leggings. I rub off the bright pink lipstick and smother on lip balm. "This is so me!" I think to myself. I stuff my other clothes into my PE duffle bag. I quickly pull my hair into a top-knot and walk to class._

" _Martha?" I hear Millie say. I turn around, and the 5 of them stand infront of me. "I swear you were wearing a skirt before!" Skye says. "I… I was but I didn't want to, this outfit is more me!" I say, trying not to act scared, but not being successful. "Hey, it's okay. You can talk to us about it if you want!" Willow says, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Yeh, anytime!" Chloe says. "Chloe, I'm sorry for shoving you, and stepping on your hand. And… and Charlotte I'm sorry for slapping you!" I mutter, hanging my head in shame. Chloe and Charlotte both take a hand each, and squeeze it. "It's fine," Charlotte says. "Wow, these girls are much nicer than I thought!" I think to myself, before we all go to our lessons._


	44. Chapter 44

_SKYE P.O.V_

 _I get back home late. Ok, maybe 12:41 is a bit too late… anyway I spent the evening with Jacob at his apartment. The lights in the house are on, and I put my hand to my face. "They're in," I think to myself. I up the driveway, and up to the big double doors. Do I knock, or do I sneak in? I hear footsteps rushing towards the door, and panic. I leap into the nearest bush and stay hidden, whilst watching my mom run out onto the tarmacked ground. "Skye, Skye is that you?" she screams. The words coming out of her mouth make me start to cry, but I do it as silently as I can so she doesn't hear me. I see my dad cradling her in his arms, and then leading her back inside._

 _I feel so bad, but I just need to get to my window. Then I can get in, because I ALWAYS leave my window on the latch incase moments like this happened… after that night I always have to be careful…_

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **I was in a horrible relationship. His name was Corey, and he would slap me when I didn't give him what he wanted. That's how I lost my virginity. At 12… it was horrible, he didn't care. All he wanted was sex. I had gone over to celebrate our 3 month anniversary when he had snuck up behind me. I was so taken aback I didn't fight, I just stayed motionless.**

 **I woke up an hour later tied to a bed. Each limb attached to a different bed pole. I had duck-tape on my mouth, so I couldn't scream. I honestly thought I was going to die. He ripped off my clothes making me exposed, and then started to unbuckle himself. He put himself inside of me, and was so rough I started to cry. It hurt so badly, but he didn't stop. He kept on going at it until he couldn't go any further.**

 **He untied me, and I pulled on my clothes. I ran out of the door, and didn't ever look back.**

 _I haven't ever told anyone that… not even my parents. Is that bad? I hear a twig crack, and jump. But then I see a little bunny hop across the lawn. Aw, how cute. I creep around the front of the house, ducking at every window. I still don't know what I'm going to tell my parents, maybe that I was at the library? No, they'll never buy that. Shopping mall maybe? Oh well, I'll figure that out later._

 _I make my way up the house wall. I use the flower hanging baskets as foot holder, and the bricks as things to hold onto. I reach the top with ease, as I've had lots of practice doing this. Like at Shannon's party, and Liam's skinny-dipping night. Good times…_

 _Anyway, I reach my window, and silently open it. Thank God it's still on the latch, otherwise I would've been screwed. I shut it, and take off my muddy shoes. I get into pyjamas, and crawl into bed._

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _Skye still hasn't come home, where can she be? She didn't even say she was going out, that girl is in big trouble. I always know Ezra and I were too un-protective of the kids, especially Skye. We'd always loosen the reins for her and Harry. Not anymore…_

 _I go up to wake up Haz. He has a habit of staying in bed, and not going to school. But it's okay, he got Ezra's smart genes. "Harry, you up?" I call, knocking on his door. "Mm huh, but I want to go back to bed mom!" I laugh, "Haz, you have to. You've already stayed off Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday AND Thursday." I hear him moan "UGH" before hearing his footsteps plodding round his room._

 _Without thinking I knock on Skye's door. But to my surprise it opens, and she's stood there. "OMG SKYE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I say loudly, pulling her into a hug. Ezra comes hurtling up the stairs, and joins the hug. Skye starts to cry, and I put my arm around her. "I'm sorry mom and dad!" she cries out. "It's okay, your back here safe an-"I start to say._

" _No, it's not okay. Skye you will tell us where you were. And for the record you're grounded for 2 weeks. I hope you learn your lesson. Now give me your phone." Ezra commands, putting out his hand. "You can ground me, and I will tell you where I was. But you are NOT having my phone!" she states. "Don't you dare speak like that to me. Get into your room. Forget about school today, you can stay in there and think about what you've done."_

 _Skye nods her head, not saying anything else. She simply turns around and walks into her room. "PHONE!" Ezra calls. "YOU CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM ME BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY PHONE!" she screams from the other side of the door. "Ezra hunny, leave her to calm down. She needs some time. She'll tell us when she's ready!" I say, calming him down. He slowly nods his head, and without speaking goes downstairs._

" _Mom? What's going on?" Harry says, sneaking up behind me. "It's nothing Harry, come on. Let's go and get breakfast huh?" I tell him. "Okay!" he says happily. "Race you!" he calls, running down the stairs and reaching the kitchen before me._

 _SKYE P.O.V_

 _I slam the door, and jump onto my bed. I start to cry into my pillow, only stopping to breathe. I can't take this anymore. I haven't done this in a while, but it always made me feel better. I open my bottom chest of drawer, and dig around until I find what I'm looking for. A knife. It's my last resort. And I know it looks bad, but all I want right now is peace and this might be the only way I can get it._

 _They don't love me, I'm sure of it. I dig the knife into my wrists flesh. It doesn't take long for the blood to seep out, and it feels so good. I carry on, cutting all the way up my right arm, then moving onto my left. But then something else starts to happen. Something that hasn't happened before. My sight is going blurry, and the room is spinning. I try calling for help, but I lose all hope when I realise I can't even see my hands if I wave them infront of my face._

 _Suddenly I'm falling, and the last thing I remember is my mom's voice screaming "SKYE, HANG ON BABY!" down my ear. SO she does love me. Oh crap, what've I gotten myself into?_


	45. Chapter 45

_ARIA P.O.V_

 _I walk into Skye's room, thinking I could have a heart to heart with my daughter. But instead I find her knife in hand, falling to the ground. "SKYE!" I scream, running to her. "OH God, Oh God!" I say to myself whilst picking up her limp body in my arms. God she hardly weighs anything. I hear the front door open, and Ezra walks in. I'm stood at the top of the stairs. "It's only me, I forgot my ke-!" He stops when he sees me with Skye. "JESUS!" he yells, sprinting up the stairs. "Mommy? Daddy?" I hear Harry say. "Haz, not right now. We need to get your sister to the hospital!" I tell him seriously. He nods his head, and takes his father's hand. "C'mon buddy," Ezra tells him, leading him to the car._

" _DRIVE EZRA DRIVE!" I scream at him. "I'VE ALREADY RUN 3 RED LIGHTS ARIA, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" he screams back. "I'm sorry, her pulse… Ezra it's getting fainter!" I whisper so Harry doesn't hear. "Have you wrapped something around the cuts? To stop the bleeding?" he asks me. I rip off the shoulder of my shirt, and tie it around Skye's right arm. Then I do the same with the left. "Now I have," I whisper to him. "Damn it Aria, why would she do this?" he whispers to me. I put my hand on the hand he is holding the clutch with and squeeze it. "She'll be okay, our Skye's a trooper!" I whisper to him._

 _I hear sniffs coming from the back seats. "Harry, are you alright?" I ask him. "Mommy, what's the matter with Skye?" I sigh, and turn to look at him. "Baby, Skye's just… a 'little bit ill' right now!" I say, lying to him. "Alright, well tell her I say get better so we can play together in the garden like we always do during summer break," he tells me seriously. "Of course darling!" I tell him. He swerve into the hospital car park, and as soon as we reach the entrance I swing the door open. "I'll find somewhere to park with Harry babe, just get Skye the help she needs as soon as possible!" Ezra tells me. He kisses my hand, and then Skye's before I slam the door and run into the hospital._

" _PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME. MY DAUGHTER!" I yell, running into the reception area. The woman behind the desk rushes out and takes Skye from me. "Miss, please wait here!" is all she says to me before running through those big double doors I know too well._

 _I get out my phone and text the girls._ _ **Please tell your girls Skye's in hospital : ( x**_

 _Almost immediately I get a text back from Hanna. She stuck with me know matter what happened._

 _ **HANNA: Aw babe's is she okay? X**_

 _ **ARIA: No, Han she cut… why would she do this to me?**_

 _ **HANNA: Jesus, I don't know why she'd do that, but she obvs had a reason. Do you want me to come down there? X**_

 _ **ARIA: Yes please, I really need my best friend right now! Xxx**_

 _ **HANNA: I'm on my way hun, hang tight!**_

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _As soon as I have permission from Aria, I put on my shoes. "Babe, where are you going?" Caleb asks me, seeing I'm in a rush. "Aria needs me, it's Skye!" I tell him in a whisper. At that very moment Millie and Willow appear. "What's the matter with Skye mom?" Millie asks me. "She's in hospital baby, she cut!" I tell them both. Their mouths drop to the floor, and I pull them in for a hug. "I'm going to see Aria now, care to join?" I ask them, already knowing the answer. They run to our Range Rover (Caleb bought it me just before the twins were born) and get inside. "Caleb, you coming?" I ask him. "Hanna, she is my God-daughter, of course I'm coming!"_

 _We pull up into the nearest parking space, and get out. "Girls, slow down!" I call to them. But then I see who Willow is running too. The girls, Chloe and Charlotte, stand there with their parents. But Millie runs the opposite direction. "Millie?" I call to her, turning around. And then I see him, Jacob. She wraps her arms around his waist, and he does the same. I can't believe I once hated this boy, he makes Millie so happy._

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

" _God I've missed you!" I whisper into Jacob as he holds me close. "I've missed you too, but it was only a week!" he says, laughing. "Yes, but within that week you could've met another girl, had a one night stand… DIED!" I tell him, looking him in the eyes. "Mill, you're the only girl for me. I love you!" I put my hand over my mouth, and he does the same. "You… love me?" I ask him, smiling brightly. He gulps, "Millie Charlotte Rivers… you are the first girl in my life I've ever loved. I love you… so much!" he whispers in my ear. I turn to face him. "Jacob, I love you too!" I tell him, kissing him on the lips. I make sure things don't get too heated as my mom is probably watching us right now._

" _Babe, why are you here?" he asks me. "Skye, she cut. And… and is unconscious, I think. I should probably go in and see her." I tell him. He squeezes my hand, "Mill I'm always here for you. Call me when you find out anything!" I nod, and pull him in close. "I love you!" I say, smiling at how lucky I am._

 _I run into the hospital to find a very worried looking Aria. "Aria, is she okay?" I ask her seriously. "I don't know, they won't tell me anything!" she says, breaking down into tears. Ezra shushes her, and pulls her close. I squeeze her hand sympathetically and take a seat next to Willow and the girls. "Any news?" I ask them hopefully. "No, nothing!" Chloe replies, close to tears._

 _Tears fall, and the walls start to close in. "Mill?" Willow says, grabbing my shoulder. She puts my head in between my legs, and I follow her breaths until my heart rate is back to normal. "I'm sorry, I just can't imagine life without Skye, we come in a pack and I'm not willing to lose a member!" I whisper to Willow. She squeezes my hand, and those big double doors swish open._

" _I'm sorry… but Skye is dead!"_


	46. Chapter 46

" _ **I'm sorry… but Skye is dead!"**_

 _ARIA P.O.V_

 _The words, telling me my only daughter, is dead hits me like a gun shot. I grab Ezra's arm and he pulls me close, crying. I'm in hysterics, and so is everyone else. I look up to see a blurry Hanna, sobbing into a blurry Caleb. Ditto with Spencer and Toby. I grab Harry and pull him close. "Mommy, Skye can't be dead?" he whispers into me, silent tears falling down his rosy cheeks. "I know baby, I know!" I mumble into him, barely getting the words out. Ezra's strong arms wrap around the both of us, and we just stand there-hugging and crying._

" _Eh hem, excuse me… Mrs Fitz? Should you wish to visit your daughter before we 'dispose' of the body for the time being?" I look at him in disgust. "YOU WILL NOT DISPOSE OF MY CHILD. NO, YOU CAN'T MOVE HER INTO A STORAGE UNIT FOR DEAD PEOPLE BECAUSE SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I scream at him. He jumps in fright, and rests an arm on my shoulder, "Mrs Fitz, trust me I don't want to. But it's my job to put them somewhere, and keep them safe until burial!" he says calmly to me. I nod my head, and quietly sob into my husband as they lead me my non-living daughter._

" _Oh my," I whisper as we enter the room. It's completely silent, and all I see is a body lying motionless in the hospital bed. "My poor baby!" I say, rushing over to the bed. I pull back the covers, and there lays my only daughter; motionless and pale. "NO!" I scream, my hands going to her chest. I pump her chest, give her my oxygen, hoping her beautiful eyes will flutter open. But no such luck. The doctor looks startled, and I just look at him in disgust. "You didn't save her, you didn't save my baby!" I whisper under my breath. I give him a death stare, before he looks away- clearly freaked out._

 _Ezra pulls me into a hug, and I just silently cry into his chest. "Doc, do you know if she died because of blood loss?" Ezra asks him in a whisper. "I can confirm that Skye Fitz died of blood loss, however she did have a secret heart condition that could've triggered her to faint, as she did, when she cut!" he tells me and Aria. "Oh my little girl!" Aria says, looking into my eyes. "Babe, how will we cope, I need my Skye!"_

" _I don't know baby, I don't know. But she's in our hearts and minds forever! When you picture her, remember our beautiful angel, not the girl we saw back then!" Ezra tells me. I join our hands, and there's a knock on the door. "Excuse me Miss, but the doctors would like to examine the body. Could you kindly make your way back to the waiting room!" a nurse asks us politely. I nod my head, and Ezra puts an arm around me. "One small step at a time hunny," he tells me, guiding me down the long corridors, wiping away my smudged mascara in the process._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

 _I have Millie's hand in a tight grasp, and Willow's aswell. I am sat on Caleb's knee, with my head resting on his chest. Then I see them, Ezra and Aria, walking towards the double doors. Harry runs to them, and Aria hugs him so tight I swear he turned blue. I get up and go to talk to Ari. "Ari, are you okay?" She looks and me in a sarcastic way. "Stupid question, of course you're not okay," is all I say before pulling her into a hug. We stand there just the two of us, and then Emily joins. Then along comes Spencer, Toby, Elliot and Jay come over. Then Caleb comes up behind me, and he, Millie, Willow, Chloe and Charlotte all join the hug. "We love you Fitz family, and Skye will always be with us!" Millie says. Aria turns around and hugs her. She smiles gratefully at us all before going to find the nurses._

 _Harry looks like he could fall asleep any minute, and so do the twins. "Girls, you look tired, and I don't blame you. It's ten to four in the morning. We've been here since 6pm. Do you want to go home?" Harry nods his head, and so does Willow and Millie. "As long as it's not being disrespectful to Skye, then I'm so down for a date with my bed!" Willow says jokingly. "Hahaha!" Millie says sarcastically. "What's your deal huh?" she says. "Oh you know, just the fact Skye won't be able to sleep in a bed ever again!"_

 _WILLOW P.O.V_

 _When Millie said that then, it all hit me. The reason she acted funny when I made that joke. "Mill, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that!"_

 _I walk over to Aria. "I'm sorry for your loss, but my family and I are extremely tired so are just going to go for a sleep at home. But don't hesitate to call us if anything happens!" I tell her. She smiles weakly and hugs me. I hug her back, and she squeezes me tightly. "Even though you're not my mom, I do love you Aria. You're the best Godmother any girl could have!" I tell her. "I love you too Willow!" she says, smiling a bit. I turn back to my family, and we go home… to sleep, and to grieve the loss of one of my best friends!_

 _ **I'd like to take this chapter to thank sarahschneider2012. She's been reading the story since I posted the first chapter, and reviews every time. This story wouldn't be anything like it is without her help, and I'm grateful for the advice/feedback you give me. Thank you! : ) xx**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**2 weeks later:**_

 _ **MILLIE P.O.V**_

" _We're gathered here today in memory of Skye Rebecca Fitz, friend, daughter, grand-daughter, cousin and sister to her loved ones," This statement the priest just made broke my heart. Skye, my best friend, is gone… forever. I shall never see her again in this lifetime, oh God how could I have been so stupid. If only I had realised something was wrong with her, I could've helped her… and maybe we all wouldn't be mourning the loss of her today, the 18_ _th_ _May 2016. I'm called upon and I make my way up the church stairs so everyone who has attended Skye's funeral can see me._

" _I have always grown up with my 4 best friends by my side. Willow (my twin), Chloe, Charlotte and Skye. And I shall forever live when them girls alongside me, even if they're not really there. I'll still speak to them, even if they won't reply. Skye, well Skye wasn't just my best friend. She was practically my sister, we were joined by the hip. Wherever one went, the other went as well. Skye was there for me through thick and thin… and I am very grateful for the time I got to spend with her in this world. I will never forget you, Skye Rebecca Fitz!" I say, turning towards the picture of her. I place the rose I hold in my hands (which I would like to add, are trembling) beneath it, and walk down the stairs._

 _As I walk past everyone, tears start falling. I hear "awes" coming from around the room, and people squeeze my hands. I slot into the row I'm sat in (with my mom, dad and Willow). I sit down next to my mom, and rest my head on her shoulder. She just lets me cry on her shoulder, this is an improvement in our relationship!_

 _When the ceremony is over, we head to the cemetery to bury the $1000 coffin her parents purchased. As it's lowered, the girls and I each take a handful of soil and throw it onto the coffin. Then the hole in filled up, and Aria and Ezra plant some flowers to grow instead of there just being grass. I walk over to the headstone._

 _ **SKYE REBECCA FITZ**_

 _ **21**_ _ **ST**_ _ **JULY 2002 – 4**_ _ **TH**_ _ **MAY 2016**_

 _ **FRIEND**_

 _ **SISTER**_

 _ **DAUGHTER**_

 _ **GRANDDAUGHTER**_

 _ **FOREVER LOVED AND MISSED**_

 _I kneel down beside it, and stroke the flowers that have already been laid. I brush off a piece of dirt from the top, and rest my head on it. God, I don't know how I'll live with her not here with me. I feel and hand on my shoulder, and spin around. Standing infront of me is Skye._

" _Skye? How?" I stammer. "Mill, you can see me! I've been trying to get you to see me since I died!" she tells me, beaming at her success. "You have?" I question. "You were the one I could trust the most, and I'm sorry I left you Millie, I genuinely am. But I love you Mill, and I'm always here!" I stand up so I'm the same height. "Have you found peace?" I ask her gently. "If I find peace, it means you guys might not be able to see me. I have… no I want to wait so I can talk to you all and explain everything!"_

" _Can anyone else see you?" I ask her, puzzled to why I can see her._

" _I'm not sure, I tried with my mom, but she just couldn't hear me. It breaks me to see her this way Mill, please tell her I'm trying to communicate with her!"_

" _I will, but we should find the others, see if any of the can see you!"_

" _I'm right infront of you!" she says, before clicking her fingers and running towards the others, who are all standing with their families. I see Charlotte, Chloe and Willow open their mouths in shock, but thankfully the adults can't see her. That would've been tricky to explain. I sprint as fast as I can (which isn't very fast) and get to the girls. "Guys, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed these 3 for a moment would you?" I ask politely. They smile and tell us to "run along"._

 _When we get to a hidden alley, they descend into whispers._

" _Did you see Skye?"_

" _Yes, did you?"_

" _But it can't be!"_

 _They turn to me, "what do you know?" they ask. Before I can answer I'm cut off by Skye. "Guys, I'm here… can you see me?" Their mouths open, and Skye smirks. "I'll take that as a yes!" she says. "But Skye… you're dead!"_

" _I know I am!"_

" _Then how are we seeing you!"_

" _Ever thought about ghosts, Charlie. Ever believed in them?"_

" _Not really… not until now!"_

 _Charlotte walks over to Skye, and wraps her in a hug. "I can't feel anything, but know I love you Skye, and I'm very happy you're here. "Love you too!" Skye says. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Chloe cries, with tears of joy falling down her face. "I could say the same about you guys!"_

" _But that's not why I'm here. With me on this 'other side'… I can see –A! And… and I know who –A is guys, I saw there face!"_

" _WHO!" we all scream._

" _It's –" but before she can finish, we hear footsteps. "Girls, are you down here?" Spencer calls. "Yes mom, we're here!" Charlotte calls back. "Okay, well come back now it's getting dark." "We will mom, just give us a minute!" she says. The footsteps get fainter, and we turn back. "So Skye, you were saying…" But she's not there, Mrs Cavanagh must've scared her away… DAMN IT._


	48. Chapter 48

_CHLOE P.O.V_

 _We stand around in a huddle, with the sun beating down on us. "Did that just happen?!" Willow asks, confused. "I think it did!" I reply. "Hey Mill, you okay?" I ask, because she seems upset. "I never thought I'd see her again… but she just looked so happy!" she says with tears in her eyes. "Aw babes, it'll be okay. Think of it this way, we can talk to her still… it's just we won't be able to feel her and she could disappear!" Charlie says. "But you heard what she said, if she goes to heaven and finds peace then we'll never see her again!" Millie argues back. "There's nothing I can do about that Mill… it is what it is!" Charlie retaliates. We all open our mouths in shock. Did Charlotte, the kind and caring one of the group, really just say that? "Look guys, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that," she says, clearly upset about the poor choice of wording she had just made._

" _It's okay, we all say things we shouldn't!" Millie says, hugging the now crying Charlotte Cavanagh. We all join in, and Spencer comes over to us yet again. "Charlotte, are you alright baby?" she questions, seeing her daughter in tears. "I'm fine mom," she replies, turning around to wipe away the tears. "Alright, well there's snacks at the Rivers household if you'd care to join us!" she tells us. We nod, and follow her to our families. "Emily!" I say, running over to hug her. I feel like I haven't seen her in months, because with Skye's death I've been spending time with the girls, and her brother Harry. I barely make it in time for dinner, and sometimes Emily's already in bed asleep when I arrive home._

" _Hey Chloe! What's up with you babes?" she asks me, hugging me back. "I just feel as though I haven't put my family first lately, and you're the only family I've got… so I feel bad for not spending time with you!" I tell her honestly. She smiles and kisses my forehead. "Sweetheart, you were spending time with friends who basically are family, and helping out Skye's brother. I think it's very sweet of you!"_

" _Good because I didn't want you to be mad at me!" I tell her, and she laughs. "I could never be mad at you Chlo!" I take her hand, and we walk together to my mom's white Range Rover. I had begged her to buy this car, because I just love the way it looks. And she did, and I can't describe how special it made me feel, to know she'd bought the car just because I'd wanted it. "Right, we're going to Hanna and Caleb's, but you've been invited to stay the night so we need to get home first so you can pack your bags." I smile, and squeeze her hand gently. "Thanks Mo- I mean Emily!" I say, trembling inside. I nearly called her mom. That's one thing I'm hoping for in the future as well, to find my real parents and to just talk to them. I know Emily's gay, and I know I'm not actually her child but I do think of myself as her daughter because Em's always been there for me. And I love her._

 _When Emily's done parking up, I run and quickly get to my room. I get out my PINK bag, and start packing. I put in an outfit for tomorrow (short shorts, striped crop top and the other necessary things). Then I shove in my MacBook Pro and the cable for that. Next in goes my iPhone charger (I have the 6s in Rose Gold) and my iPad mini 4 (in silver). Emily spoils me rotten, and so does her mom. Grandma was the one to buy me the iPad mini; and my iMac which sits on my desk. I grab my Hollister hoodie, zip it up and run to my shoe closet. I pick out my white ankle converse and shove them on my feet. I then go to my make-up room and get out my Zoella make-up bag. Then I get my brush bag out from the cupboard and leave the room. I get downstairs, grab my water from the side and shut the door behind me._

 _Emily beeps the horn and I laugh as I climb inside. "Calm down, I'm here. How long was I?"_

" _You only took 7 minutes, new personal record!" she tells me, smiling. "Good, it felt like I was forever!" I tell her. "No, you weren't haha!" she says, before starting the engine and driving to Millie and Willow's house._

 _When we arrive, there's cars packed down their whole street. So Emily being Emily she turns around and sneaks round the back. "I hate when we do this, it's like cheating!" I tell her, and she laughs. "Well if you want we can turn around and walk a couple of miles; and be very late!" When she says 'be very late' I shudder. That's one of my pet hates-when people (or us) show up late for things. I don't know why it just annoys me haha! "Ugh fine, just hurry up with cheating before we get caught," I tell her, and Em pulls up on the curb. Come on, their roads the next one, we'll walk from here. "Okay!" I say, getting out of the car. I go to pick up my bag, but Emily grabs it before I can get it. "Don't worry hun, I've got this!"_

" _Thanks Em!"_

" _That's okay, you look nice today babes!"_

" _Cheers, so do you!"_

 _I take her hand, and we stroll together until we reach the Rivers household. Harry (Skye's brother) is stood outside, with red eyes. "I'll meet you inside Em," I tell her before going over to him. "Harry, are you okay?" I ask him, gently placing my arm on his shoulder. He turns to me, and shakes his head. "Oh Harry!" I say, before pulling him into a hug. "She's really gone, I mean we fought, but I never wanted her to die… Chloe she's left me," he chokes. "Hey, it's okay. She's always with you, always!" I say. As I look up, I spy a see-through Skye standing a few feet away. I turn Harry around, hoping he would see Skye. But he didn't, he just looked up and then turned back to me._

" _Thanks for being there for me Chloe, you've really helped!"_

" _That's okay, it's been fun spending time with you!"_

" _I've liked it to, you're full of banter!"_

" _Just call me if you ever need anything," I tell him._

" _I don't have your number," he says slowly, choosing his words carefully._

" _Here," I say, taking his iPhone 6 from his pocket. I type my number in, and give it him back. "Now you do!"_

" _Thanks, I'll text you later!"_

" _Okay, great!"_

 _I see the girls staring at me through the window, mouths open. Oh no… "Harry I better find Emily, talk to you later!" I say, before running inside the Rivers mansion. I slowly creep into Millie's room, and see them all whispering. "Yes, I gave him my number. No, we are not dating!" I say, walking into the room and slinging my bag on the floor. "OMG CHLOE!" they all squeal, and run at me. "What?" I say laughing. "You gave your number to Harry… Skye's little brother!"  
"He's only younger by one year!" Skye says._

" _Skye! How much did you see?"_

" _All of it, I'm everywhere remember!"_

" _I'm sorry, but I did try and get him to notice you!" I say quickly, not wanting Skye to be pissed about me and her brother. "Its fine Chlo, you two are cute together!" she tells me reassuringly and I smile at her. "Speaking of seeing you Skye," Charlotte says, "Can anyone else see you, or is it just us?"_

" _I think it's just you guys," she says. "I tried to get my mom's attention but she just looked straight through me!"_

" _Oh Skye, are you okay?" Mill says._

" _Under the circumstances, no I'm not. I miss you guys, my mom, my dad, I even miss Harry. But there's something I didn't tell you guys. It was a secret!"_

" _WHAT?" we all say, needing to know._

" _You know our English teacher, Mr Owen? Yes well, he's actually called Jay and I was kind of seeing him…"_


	49. Chapter 49 LAST ONE :(

_MILLIE P.O.V_

 _Omg… did I just hear Skye right? She was seeing Mr Owen. God I'll never be able to look at him the same. "What?!" I scream. "Skye, how could you keep this from me…us, we're you best friends!" She walks forward, but I take a step back. "I'm sorry Mill, I just, I knew it was wrong- but I love him, and I always will. I couldn't risk our relationship!"_

" _Oh right, so you keep it from us instead!" I snap back. She tries to reach for me but I turn my back on her. "No Skye, not right now. I don't want to see you!" I whisper, before bolting out of the door-hoping nobody saw my tears. I race down the stairs, but before I reach the door my dad stops me. "Mill?" he asks. "Not right now dad, please!" I say, before legging it out the door._

 _I don't stop running. I just carry on going. I want to get the hell out of Rosewood. Hate it here, it'll always be a small town people wish to leave. I can't deal with family right now, let alone my friends. They don't understand that Skye was always there for me. Through every break-up, every fight with Willow, or my family, I knew I could rely on Skye to calm me down and show me the right path to take. So her not telling me this is… is heart-breaking. Because I feel as though all the trust I put in her has just been throw right out of the window._

 _I reach the_ _ **Welcome to Rosewood**_ _sign. I wonder if people really knew what would happen to them when they decided to move here. Emily's old girlfriend Maya didn't-because she was murdered by some stalker boyfriend. And Alison didn't know she was going to be kidnapped, and ambushed that Labor Day weekend._

 _You'd think I'd stop at the Rosewood sign. But I don't, I'm heading form the closest motel, and by looking a google maps, it's called the_ _ **Lost Woods Resort**_ _… sounds creepy. I hope there's free wifi, a café, and phone signal because knowing my mom she's probably having a fit right now._

 _HANNA P.O.V_

" _Where the hell is Millie?!" I ask Willow, my heart pounding. I've searched the whole house, and can't find her anywhere. "I don't know, she stormed out of here. I think she went on a jog?" she says. "That child!" I yell, before calmly walking out the room and punching the wall. "Hey, hey what's going on?!" Caleb asks, as he removes my hands from the walls grasp. "Millie's gone on a 'jog', but I can't find her. Remember what happened last time?"_

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _ **Millie got angry, and I mean angry. I don't think I'd ever seen her this angry before. She walked out of the house and slammed the door. I watched her through the window, thinking she'd stop and turn around… she never did. After 5 hours of pacing around the house, there was a knock on our door. Infront of me stood Daniel West, and he had Millie by his side. He told me he'd found Millie, just as she past the welcome to Rosewood sign. I had pulled her into a hug, and Daniel left. From that day onwards, our relationship has never quite been the same!**_

 _ **PRESENT:**_

 _Caleb reassures me that he will go and find Millie, and before I know it he's gone too! And I'm left in my own house with hardly anyone I know… fun._

 _CALEB P.O.V_

 _I start the engine and drive. I have to find Millie by sunset, otherwise I know for sure Hanna's anxiety will kick in. And you do not want to see her like that, it breaks my heart because there's nothing I can do about it. I'm driving around our block, and I spot a young girl sat by a tree. Her back is turned away from me, but I'm pretty sure it's Millie. I pull up, and get out of the car. "Mill, is that you?" the mystery girl turns around, confused. "Skye?!" I don't believe it, she's dead. "Mr Rivers, you can see me?" she asks, clearly startled aswell. "I sure can Skye!" I tell her. She stands up, and walks over to me. "How come you and the girls can see me, but my own mother can't?" she says, ghostly tears dripping down her face. "I don't know Skye, but you wouldn't happen to know where Millie is, would you?" she looks down at her wrist. According to my calculations, Millie should walk past in about 5 seconds._

 _And Skye was right, because I see Millie on the other side of the street. "Millie!" I yell. She turns around, and sees me. She crosses the road, and falls into my arms. "God, your mom was so worried!"_

" _I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to scare you!"_

" _It's okay baby girl, as long as you're okay!"_

" _I'm fine daddy, but thanks for asking!"_

" _That's no problem my princess!"_

 _MILLIE P.O.V_

 _I get to my home, and my mom is stood there shaking. I run up to her and jump into her arms. I feel her tight grip around my waist, and I know I'm where I should be. "Mom, I'm sorry!" I tell her. She looks down at me. "I know you are baby, that's all part of growing up!"_

 _I look around the room. I'm surrounded by the people I love the most. My parents, and family, Willow, Chloe and Charlotte. I spot Skye out of the corner of my eye. I give her a wink, and I tiny wave. I mouth 'I love and miss you' too her, and she mouths it back. I know that I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now… with this crazy lot!_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **Wow, I can't believe that I've finished the story. I'm sorry it was such a long wait, but I've had exams… they were GREAT… anyway, I'm going to be starting a new story now, called**_ **You Didn't Stay.** _ **Yes it shall be haleb (obviously) and that chapter will be going up tonight or tomorrow morning. I know I've been terrible and updating, but I'll try my hardest to stick to a pattern. Thank you for your continued support. I love youuuu x And a big thanks for 6.6K views xox**_


End file.
